Only Bad For You
by MiraCutesy
Summary: Bad Boy AU: It was known fact that Adrien Agreste is scary. Sending everyone in his way scattering with a scowl. That was to those people who only knew little of their so called "delinquent". But to his close friends. It was a known fact that Adrien is anything but scary.
1. Typical Day

Adrien sighed, as he continued to lean at one of the lockers his feet propped against the locker door as Marinette continued to scold him.

"You should go to your class right now!" Marinette chastened, glaring at him.

He sighed, walking away from her,as he shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes as the ever goody two shoes followed him.

She couldn't seem to stop scolding him.

Making him love these typical days he shares with her.

He smiled, as he stopped walking. Making her question at his halt.

He offered his arm to her in a teasing manner.

"How about we'll go together?" He inquired, wiggling his brows, teasingly. "Besides, we have the same classes, don't we?"

Marinette's eyes widened, as she slaps the arm that snaked over her shoulders.

"We're at school, you shouldn't act like that Mr. Kid with rebellious issues," she remarked, catching his cries of protest and denial.

"I am not! you know what? You're no-"

Beep,beep!

"Oh, look at the time!" Marinette's phone then beeped again, which Adrien responded with a mental groan. His plan of peace and just hearing her scolding, were now ruined. "I'm already late! you should go to class, Adrien." She then left him, happily making her way to her classroom.

With a sigh, Adrien followed close behind, hands in his pockets, a rather bored expression on his face. But really deep inside, he was happy to have these little moments with his princess and if you ask, nope, Marinette does not know of his nickname for her.

/MLB/

Ms. Celine Bustier was surprised to find Adrien Agreste behind Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Somehow, this time she didn't hear the Marinette scolding Adrien, and she was also surprised by Adrien's sudden appearance in class. For one, he skips classes he already knew.

"What a surprise that Mr. Agreste came to join us," she said.

"Yeah, whatever." Adrien went to his seat and slumped, glaring at the culprit who made him go to class who passed by him.

Somehow, being in a class, he already knew wasn't boring. Save for the glare of a certain blogger who was still uncertain of him.

He was a delinquent, what else?

With a sigh, he propped his chin on his hand, he could still remember when he first met her...

/flashback/

He just got into school, and got toured by the still unnamed president. Despite their rocky starts. He needed to know her name.

Adrien panted until he reached to the steps of the school where familiar pigtails reached his peripheral view.

"Hey!"

He called out, grabbing the attention of the said girl. She turned around at his call before rolling her eyes once she caught who called her. Her peaceful moment of just taking a seat and sketch ruined.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning her back from him and continued sketching.

Cheeks flushed, he rubbed the back of his neck. Grumbling incoherent words, but she could catch phrases like. ' I can't believe I'm doing this ' and ' Worst decision in my life ' from him.

He took a deep breath before letting it out.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

She flinched, startled at his sudden outburst.

"Wh-what?"

He huffed, crossing his arms as he looked away from her questioning look.

"Do-don't get used to it, I mean, what's your na-name? It's not like I'm taking interest in you or whatever!" He rambled.

He waited for her answer, well introduction.

Waited

And waited

Then-

"Hehe," She giggled! Why'd she giggle? "All that trouble just for that, Mr. Bad Boy?" She teased.

"No-no! I just wa-want to know your name that's all! And nothing else!"

She raised her brows at him. "You could've just asked Nino, you know?" Yeah, right. But he wanted to know her name from her.

"No, I just, want to know your name from you, no-nothing else!"

"Well," she stood up, her sketch book behind her back, plastering a bright warm smile on her face. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Your class president and your new classmate!"

Marinette, huh.

"Now you know my name," she started casually. "Since, you desperately wanted to know from me."

"I did not!"

"You now know! I better get going, my parents need help at the bakery! Bye, kid with rebellious issues~" she then left before bidding goodbye.

He ignored the feeling of bubbles and butterflies inside him.

Wanting to yell out she was wrong.

But it didn't happen.

For everything that happened today, he knew meeting her was the most interesting.

He chuckled, before walking into the familiar limo.

/end of flashback/

He chuckled, still couldn't believe that that happened. He never expected for that to happen. For all the anime and movies he watched. He could tell that him asking for her name like that was the most cliche thing that he has ever done in his 15 years of living.

It was also the most interesting.

The snap of fingers in front of his face made him escape from his stupor.

"Hey Adrien, let's go it's time for the next class, are you coming or skipping?" Marinette asked, she jerked her head in the direction of Alya and Nino waiting.

The three of them were probably the only friends he has,well Nino is, while he didn't know what he was to Marinette, and Alya was still warming up to him. The other's exception of Chloé was still, a little skittish about him.

He stood up, and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Nah, I'll pass. I already know the lesson Mendeleive is going to give us," he said, boredly as he passed by her and then, Nino and Alya out to of the classroom.

Leaving Marinette to follow him, with Alya and Nino behind her.

"Come on! Let's go! Education is important!" Marinette urged. "Learning is fun!"

Alya leaned over to Nino, "Yeah, learning is fun, says the girl who slept through the entire math class." The both snickered.

Adrien raised a hand to stop her. "Look, I've seen you sleep through an entire class behind stone heart without the teacher noticing. You actually find class boring too Miss Flower Head," he then shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring the very bright Marinette's denials.

"Why you?! Adrien!" Marinette chased him, making him follow.

The students around them - including the teachers who peeked from the doors - watched the typical interactions of Agreste and Cheng.

Somehow, it became the same old thing they seem to witness between the model delinquent and their ever goody two shoes president.

There was probably something between those teases and scolding.

Author's Note:

Oh wow! Another story! I regretted completing Rendezvous, it's because of you guys~ anyways I see that Adrien isn't that much of a bad boy here, more like a tsundere of some sort.

But don't worry! I'll make him a bit bad in future chapters.

Well, try writing Adrien as bad! I dare you, it's hard. But Chat Noir is easy! he's like a perfect character to write off as bad - in a nice sort of way - anyways, beware of a tsundere Adrien in future chapters! It's all I'm saying.

Later or next update I'm gonna feature how Adrien got into school and how Marinette regards Adrien kid with rebellious issues. Let's say, she heard a few things from Mr. Damocles about Adrien and a Chat Noir and Ladybug appearance. This chapter is after they got their miraculous and stone heart is Ivan, that's what Adrien calls him ;-)

I know this chapter isn't much but thank you for reading! I can't wait to see you guys on the next update. *cough* next week


	2. Cat's First Visit

Thank you for the wonderful feedback!

This chappie features chapter 42 of Rendezvous and the aftermath! You can just skip if you've read the one shot.

I didn't write about how they met, since I think it still needs work.

Other than that, I change the title, since I think it also needs a li'l tinkering, now you have Only Bad For You, I know it's cliche,but hey, at least we have a title.

Reviews:

Solei DragonHeart: Honestly, that's what I'm trying to do! But it's a li'l hard for me, since I already pictured Adrien, as well how he already is like in my other fics and it seems like I couldn't get his personality out of my head in writing, lol.

To other's who reviewed, favourite, followed…Thank you!

Now without further ado the second chapter!

/flashback/

It became a habit, no a phase for Adrien causing trouble. Gabriel himself was too caught up in his work to actually observe and talk to the boy properly about this new troublesome phase.

Being a monkeyshine to his chauffeurs and photographer, and often playing tricks to his fellow models already complaining to the designer about his son.

And Gabriel wouldn't risk the Agreste name to shame.

But on the other hand, his son has gotten quite popular - even more popular than before -since this phase began.

Mostly young girls and magazines.

He was labelled as a model "bad boy" a bit of a jejune in the name. But still it featured his brand and son.

Despite the success coming from his son's phase he still needed to talk to him, from why and where it came from.

Sighing, he waited for his son to come to his office, to discuss the matter. He glanced over at Nathalie, who still wore a stoic face as she entered his office.

"Sir, if I may, Adrien's phase might've come from having no acquaintances or friends around, with the exception of Chloé Bourgeois," she said, her face held no emotion whatsoever, but clearly Gabriel could see the worrisome glint in his assistants eyes.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then, what should you suggest I-"

Thud

Adrien insolently opened the doors, echoing a huge thud around the office. Making Gabriel and Nathalie sigh.

"Adrien!" Nathalie hissed, "How many times have I told you to knock!" She scolded, although Adrien just whistled and flopped on the couch in his father's office.

Adrien ignored the scolding of Nathalie and came to face Gabriel.

"So, what did you call me here for Father?" He asked innocently. His change of attitude was clerly noticeable, quite noticeable that Gabriel managed to suppress rolling his eyes at his son's act.

Gabriel nodded Adrien to sit on the chair near his desk.

"I've been wondering when this rebellious phase might be over soon," he said.

"I-it's not a rebellious phase!"

"You're going to school, to stop this issue at once." Gabriel then took his tablet out and started swiping. "I'm getting tired of this, I'm sending you to Dupont Francoise, it's a quiet school and I hope you'll diminish this phase soon. You'll start tomorrow, Nathalie will prepare your things needed to school."

Adrien's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" He hadn't expected this.

/present/

Chat Noir sighed, watching the vast city below his dangling feet.

Tonight was his solo patrol, without the bug. Making him feel peaceful at the scene. A person popped into his mind.

Ladybug.

He really hates her.

Some of the hate was because of her too nice nature, causing her to become reckless and getting injured herself - reminding him of a certain someone - but really half of the hate was a mystery to him. He couldn't put a finger on why.

But really, another half of it was because people thought he was a sidekick, which he was not!

He blew out his cheeks, his eyes then casted to the direction of a certain princess - side note, yes he starts calling her that - near the area he was.

A thought then popped into his head.

Why not take a visit?

He grinned in triumph as he extended his baton to the next roof, preparing to vault and somersault over the rooftops.

Once he arrived to his destination. He couldn't help but forget why he was here.

He didn't know why he ended up here, for one this was the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up to him when he breaks school rules - due to her being class President and they were coincidentally classmates and weren't exactly with good terms with and two they weren't quite close.

"Good evening Princess," he greeted once he landed on her balcony, that was what came from his mouth. Yes, that's what came from his mouth, he was very proud to call her that, he wouldn't not ever call anyone not even his childhood friend, Chloe, princess. They don't live up the name. She lives up the name very well.

"Wh-what're you doing here Chat Noir?" She asked, startled by the hero's sudden appearance, she was currently watering her plants until he came by. Did he figure out her identity more importantly why was he here and did he just greet her nicely?

"I'm just visiting a fair princess," he took her hand - the other one free from the watering can - and placed a gentle kiss. "Are you surprised by such presence?" She snatched her hand away from him, looking away from him.

She snorted, "Ha as if," she rolled her eyes.

He smiled, amused by her sudden attitude. Placing a hand over his heart, he dramatically fanned himself. "You wound me ma princesse," he continued his act as he observed her.

She rolled her eyes, trust Chat Noir to be dramatic. "As if, and I'm not yours," she removed his hand from suddenly placing on her shoulder.

"Yet," he added with a smirk.

She turned her back at him, "Aren't you with Ladybug?" She asked, more like taunted.

"We're not friends princess."

Oh right, she forgot, Chat Noir was a cocky,good for nothing, rude, impolite jerk wad, arrogant cat. They weren't friends, they only worked together for the sake of Paris.

She sighed,it was hard,relatively hard to get a conversation out of a bad boy, in which her life couldn't get more anymore worst, she already had a bad boy in her civilian life! Not Chat Noir visiting her civilian life too! It gives her another headache.

She turned to face him,placing the watering can on her patio table, she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you really doing here Chat?"

He gave her a look, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanted to see you, you allure me with such attitude and strong, kind personality," He said pulling her hand and placing yet another lingering kiss on her knuckle.

She pulled her hand away, just like she did earlier. "Yeah, like the other girls you visit."

He stared at her.

Stared at her as if she grew a second head.

Making her feel conscious, very self-conscious.

"Wh-what are you staring at you cat!"

He drew near, too near that her back was against the railings, he had that serious expression that she never had seen him wore aside from akuma attacks of course.

"Do you,do you seriously think I would do that?" He asked, his face dangerously close to her, she could feel his warm breath as he cornered her, she clutched the railings behind her.

"Wha-what? Vi-visit other girls?" She inquired, her face red from the closeness.

"Yes, and do you think that I'm that lowly to play a girl's heart?" He asked, as if he was challenging her.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"But you were inquiring," he said in a whisper.

"Ye-yes, bu-but-"

"I-I maybe bad, but I don't play with people's heart so-" he leaned in while she averted her eyes away from him. Then he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Surprising herself at his action, she turned to question his actions.

In which he pulled away, letting her breathe from the air she as holding.

"You're the first girl that I visited! So you should be expecting more!" He extended his baton, preparing to jump before he sent her a grin and a two fingered salut. "Ciao princess!"

He left her dumbfounded at his unexpected change of attitude. He left her with a lingering cheek kiss, making her wonder…

When was her partner this nice?

/meanwhile/

"OH MY GOD! I kissed her Plagg! I kissed her!" Adrien chanted as he paced across his room.

Adrien was being relatively uncharacteristically not himself.

Plagg couldn't blame him really.

"So what? You kissed your crush, big deal," he remarked, rolling his eyes.

Adrien flushed and turned to glare at the kwami, "Cru-crush?! She isn't my crush! She's just a-a friend! I mean I don't know if we're friends but still! It's not like I want to have romantic feelings with her!" He blabbered unaware of the hints in his denials.

Plagg shook his head mockingly. " "You're the first girl that I visited! So you should be expecting more!…Ciao Princess!" and you said something about her not being yours, yet," he dragged out the t, "how can that not be implied romantic feelings for her?" Plagg inquired.

He flushed, looking away slightly. "Wha-whatever, I don't have feelings for her," he said, not looking at a mocking Plagg's gaze.

He does not have feelings for her!

"Kid, you'll only gonna get hurt yourself if you keep denying," He looked up at the kwami looking expectantly for an explanation but Plagg shooked his head, "figure it yourself."

Still, he does not have feelings for her!

/MLB/

Adrien managed to stay composed in front of Marinette,since the events of last night. Managing to greet her for once.

"Good morning to you too, flower head," he said with an uneasy grin, before leaving her in a confusing daze.

Luckily, he managed to obey her rules today and slipped into class silently.

He managed to suppress a snicker. He turned his attention back to the board, where Ms. Bustier, cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Good morning everyone, today's topic is about opposites attract. But before I start the lesson, I want everyone to write 10 things I hate about that person," Ms. Bustier said, hearing excited murmurs and chatters.

Chloé stood up, "But Ms. Bustier! I don't hate anything about my Adri-kins!" She whined as Adrien rolled his eyes.

Seriously can't this girl stop?

"But Chloé, I'm the one who's going to be assigning the partners, meaning both of you will write about each other, " Ms. Bustier said, but sighed she pinched the bridge of her nose once she heard her whine.

"Bu-but!"

"Chloé sit down!…" Luckily, Chloé obeyed and glared at the teacher in front. "Now, I'm going to announce the partners; Alix and Kim," Ms. Bustier then heard a groan and sighed when Kim started complaining.

"Rose and Juleka,"

Squeals then can be heard before it suddenly died down, Rose's eyes widened as she looked over at Juleka with sad eyes, sad about how she was going to write ten things she hates about her.

"Ivan and Mylene,"

"Alya and Nino,"

Alya grinned in triumph, happy that she wasn't partnered with her best friend while Nino sighed,

"Max and Sabrina,"

"Nathanael and Chloé,"

Nathanael sighed exasperated, he needed more than ten things he needed to write about Chloé, in fact a hundred! But nonetheless he was a bit happy that he wasn't partnered with Marinette or any of his good friends.

Chloé grinned, she was going to ace this! Since the red hair is probably her most hated person beside Marinette!

The other's looked at Nath in sympathy, no one knows what Chloé might say to him.

"Then Marinette and Adrien," Ms. Bustier then finished her announcing, ignoring Adrien's complaining. "All of you and your partners are going to present it tomorrow in front, so no one should get hurt with these alright, as you've notice the partnership is between close friends and-"

"BUT WE'RE NOT CLOSE FRIENDS!" Chloé complained pointing at the red hair beside her, who rolled his eyes.

"Opposites and friends," she glared at Chloé, "I expect everyone to be prepared tomorrow, now class dismissed."

/MLB/e

Adrien sighed for the fifth time, he couldn't put it into words! He doesn't have a thing that he hates about his princess!

Inside the library by himself, he could still remember Marinette's neutral face.

Was it because she didn't want to say those ten things to him?

He propped his chin on his hand, as Plagg peeked out of his bag, looking at him confused.

"Plagg, I don't have anything to hate about Marinette!"

"Yeah, right," Plagg rolled his eyes, "and I'm pretty sure you're just avoiding a few," he said.

"Erm, I do have a few," Adrien sheepishly added.

"Then write it! It's just a bunch of reasons of the things you hate about her, big deal, isn't she your Purr-incess?" Plagg mockingly said.

Adrien flushed, as he began to scribble down a few things.

Plagg was right

They're just ten things, it's not like those ten things are going to reveal something.

/MLB/

On the other side of the bookshelves, a blue haired girl, scribbled determinedly on her paper.

She finally has a chance to tell all these things to him!

But, half of her is very conscious of what she wrote.

Would they reveal a few things?

She flushed, as she scribbled some more.

It's not like there's something to reveal, right?

Author's Note:

This has been updated sooner than the exact date, next week. But I was so excited to write this!

Anyways, I promise that Only Bad For You is the last title change.

Besides that, the pairings are quite expected/hackneyed, eh?

Anywho, I ship ChloeNath, so be prepared, this fic is focusing on their civilian reactions so expect Ladybug and Chat interactions low, unless I'll make a Marichat chapter, which I might.


	3. Ten Things

Today was the day! His list tightly held as he entered the classroom.

The classroom was cluttered with chatters and Alya's faint scolding and Chloé's whine could be heard, even from a far.

Everyone went silent as he entered and closed the door with a bang, satisfied when everyone flinched at the loud thud.

Adrien then took his seat, annoyed when Alya glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You know, you could just close the door lightly," she lightly scolded before turning her attention to Nino, "You know! You can just add loyal fan, not obsessive fan!"

Nino shrugged, ignoring Alya's complain.

He sighed, glancing behind the empty seat behind him.

She wasn't here yet.

He blew out his cheeks as he pressed his hands to his cheeks. Boredom etched on his face as the chatter behind him continued.

It wasn't until Mme. Bustier came in minutes later that Marinette barged into the classroom. Face red and panting.

Mme. Bustier only gave her a sigh and instructed her to sit and pay attention, not after a light scolding of punctuality.

"Now, we'll be continuing our lesson yesterday, by that I mean the lists, I told all of you to write about," Mme. Bustier started. The classroom filled with different expressions. "Let's start with the first team,"

The first team/duo were Alix and Kim,their lists about each other was continuously repeating the words dare, bet and recklessness, the second team were Juleka and Rose, despite their list consisting of only five things, both of them said it truthfully. The third group were Ivan and Mylene, the quiet couple revealed a few interesting things but in the end they gave each other shy hugs.

The fourth, were Alya and Nino and to say in every part of the list, there's always Alya denying Nino's list.

Part of it was "Obsessive Ladybug Fan" earning him a death glare from Alya and snickers from the other's.

The fifth group were Max and Sabrina, and you'd expect Sabrina to write down what Chloé would typically say, despite not being close to Max, and Max kept repeating slavery and serving multiple times in his list.

The second to the last group were Chloé and Nathanael, the other's gave Nathanael sympathy by giving him encouraging thumbs up and pats as if he was about to die as he went in front.

"Alright now! Since all of you peasants are waiting for my list for this apple headed freak," Chloé remarked the list in her hands. "Number 1! Your annoying red hair!" She started first.

Nathanael clutched the list tighter, his expression looked rather bored, as if he already knew what was next, whilst the other's held their breaths, Chloé's hates are gonna get meaner by the minute.

"You're too straightforward" Nathan said bluntly, everyone suppressed their laugh at Nathan's sudden remark.

"Who are you calling straightforward?! Ugh! Well (2) You always draw a lot!" Chloé stated.

"(2) You brag about yourself a lot." Chloé flushed.

Everyone was trying their best not to laugh at the situation, Ms. Bustier included.

"Well! (3) Your stupid crush on Mari-Trash!"

Adrien and Marinette gasped, instead of Marinette saying a "Hey!" Adrien beat her to it, standing up and glaring at Chloé, obviously directing to her statement.

"Erm, Adrien? What are you doing?" Marinette asked, his attention was now turned to him.

He blurted something out without thinking, Plagg sure has a topic to tease now. He coughed, before flushing slightly, he immediately sat on his seat and averted his teacher's inquiring look.

Nathanael manage to get their attention by blurting out the next one.

"(3) You always whine"

That's when hell broke lose, everyone - minus Sabrina who stifled her laugh - was laughing, Ms. Bustier chuckled lightly.

"We-well, (4) You're annoying!"

"(4) You're a coward"

"(5) You're an idiot!"

"(5) You never consider others," Nathan said softly, it was evident that Chloé's eyes began to water, but continued, she blew out her cheeks.

"We-well, then," Chloé started, "(6) You're a loner, a really lonely loner," she said, her confidence racing as she glared at him.

Nathanael glared, "At least, I have friends that care, unlike you," he remarked.

"Why you-"

"Chloé, Nathanael, that's enough." Ms. Bustier clapped her heads, ordering them to stop, a stern look on her face. "You two should've said it more nicely, despite it being dislikes about that person. But nonetheless, I think your list should end here now," she gestured both of them to seat.

Their classmates were silent at events earlier.

It was just strange.

Ms. Bustier then turned her attention back to the class.

"The next team are Adrien and Marinette," Ms. Bustier announced as murmurs filled the air.

Adrien gulped, shakily clutching the list in his hands as Alya gave him a glare.

"If you make her cry Agreste, be prepared to meet your maker," she said with a menacing glare that sent chills on his spine.

Never mess with Alya.

Marinette stood next to him in front of the class.

The class was giving them curious looks as of what they dislike about each other. They already knew Adrien's gonna add her scolding and Marinette, him disobeying her rules.

Both of them are the common and hinted facts but what about the other's.

Adrien nervously gulped, Alya's glare and Marinette's expectant looks.

He cleared his throat. "Nu-number one thing I-I hate about you is, (1) Your recklessness," he said, averting Marinette's gaze.

"I am not that reckless!" Marinette denied, crossing her arms.

He looked at her as if she was telling a lie.

Giving him a boost of confidence.

"Yeah right, and you didn't fell on top of me because you're too short that you just jumped,funny," he sarcastically remarked. Then suddenly all those nervousness went away.

Murmurs and curious looks filled the room once more.

Since when did that happen?

Marinette flushed, "We-well, you were trying to take my free pass slip!" He teasingly smirk smugly, "then, I-I hate (1) Your stupid smirk!"

He chuckled, "Just that?" He teasingly asked, "then, (2) I hate that you scold a lot."

"What?! I am not! You were just disobeying the rules!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "(2) You always treat me as if I can't do things by myself!" She said, that was one issue she found disturbing, but at the same time it was sweet to find him doing those little things.

Remembering the times he coincidentally was there to help her.

Murmurs once again filled the room.

"(3) I hate it when you say I'm in a rebellious phase which I am not!"

Chuckles and giggles filled the room at the confession.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, (3) You always skip class,"

"Cuz I already know them, klutz," he remarked. "(4) Your teasing remarks,"

The class slightly gape, who knew sweet Marinette could do that, even to a delinquent, shouldn't she be the one saying that?

"(4) You disobey the rules a lot,"

It was kinda obvious, he was a delinquent after all.

"(5) You're always jumping into conclusions!" Adrien revealed.

"I do not!" She denied, "(5) I hate your childish behaviour."

"(6) You're straightforward," Adrien stated

"(6) You're overconfident,"

"(7) You're bossy," Adrien said.

"(7) You're overconfident,"

He snorted, "(8) Your enthusiasm in simple thing."

"(8) You always tease me!"

"(9) Your always flower scented hair!"

Everyone softly gasp at his revelation, how did he know about it? Other's didn't even know that! Let alone even her friends - exception of her close friends of course.

"(9) You always play the bad guy!"

Bad guy? Well he is the bad guy, at least that's what he thinks about himself anyways.

"(10) You're too kind that it makes me worry for you!"

"(10) You confuse me!"

Their faces were flushed at their sudden revelations about their dislikes about each other.

Their classmates were left gaping and why didn't Ms. Bustier stop them? They were even more intense than Chloé and Nathanael.

Could two people who dislike each other care that much?

Ms. Bustier cleared her throat. "Erm, that was pretty, revealing but nonetheless great!" Her attitude changed. "We had everyone confess about their dislikes about each other, but both teams should have to talk these out. That includes Marinette and Adrien and Chloé and Nathanael's unfinished list, later."

"Class dismissed."

/MLB/

It's been an awkward experience for both of them ever since their first period class together.

Adrien even skipped their next class.

Then, the next one.

Then finally their last one.

She was about to go to their last class, but a sudden, idea came to her.

She shoved her notebook and book into Alya's arms.

"What're you-"

"Alya, please hold these for me, I'll be quick! I have to clear these something up!" Then, Marinette took off in a sprint.

Leaving Alya and the other's - Nino,Rose,Mylene and Ivan - to question where she's off to.

"She's just clearing things up with a…friend," she mused.

/MLB/

After running all the way to multiple places she found him in the library.

He looked rather in a daze and was seated between two bookshelves and a table.

"He-hey," she said catching his attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was hoping to clear things up," she said ",from our erm, list earlier."

He raised his eye brows at her. "Why would we do that?"

"So-so everything won't be awkward!" She said, before she was shushed by the other students around them.

"What makes-"

"Just shut uo, it's evident in your daze face, so let's start!" He seemed hesitant with it, before shrugging, "Number one…"

/MLB/

Mendeleive scanned the room, noticing two seats empty, she sighed.

She already knew what Adrien Agreste's reason, but what about, Cheng?

"Where is Dupain-Cheng?"

"Er, she had um, something to clear up with a friend," Alya said.

Mendeleive pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't tell me that friend happens to be-"

/MLB/

"Adrien Agreste, I mean your name already sounds kinda villainous but really, I hate it when (9) you play the bad guy, why though?"

"Simple, because, I'm already am the bad guy," he said. "Next is, why is (9) your hair always flower scented? I mean it always smells like flowers."

She flushed, "So, you hate it?"

His eyes widened like saucers, "No! What I meant to say was, how your hair always smelled like flowers, it's kinda nice," he said truthfully.

Marinette clutched one of her pigtails, "Oh this, I just used the same shampoo and ever since I became La-" she paused as Adrien looked at her expectantly.

"-aaaaavender fan! Yes, ever since I became a lavender fan, I decided to try, the new lavender shampoo, mixed with different types of flowers!" She lied, thankfully she didn't expose the word Ladybug. "But, really, I hadn't notice, (10) You confuse me, honestly, you really do confuse me, like er-"

"Like what?"

Don't say your feelings, don't say your feelings, don't say your-

"Er, personality! Yes, your personality!"

He looked at her, puzzled. "I'm bad, that's my personality," he sarcastically said, "Next is, (10) your so kind it makes me worried,you always worry for others and sometimes I think you don't worry about yourself," he said.

She flushed, 'he noticed?' she pondered.

"It's just, I care about people being safe other than myself, but that doesn't mean I'm that kind"

"Yeah right," he snickered, "So, I guess this clearing up is done?"

"O-of course!"

He bit his lip, averting his eyes from her. "Let's get back to class," he mumbled

"Could that be Adrien Agreste, wanting to go to class?"

"Shut up and let's just go to class," he said, cheeks slightly pink.

"Sure, Mr. Bad Boy," she smirked.

/MLB/

Once they returned to class, their classmates were silently gaping at them.

It was like everything was back to normal, after Ms. Bustier's revealing activity.

"Adrien! How many times did I tell you to stop eating lollies in class!"

"Bossy klutz is back"

"Why you-"

Everyone sighed, their annoying routines were back.

But hey, at least their relationship had made a move.

Author's Note:

Chloé and Nathanael's list will be soon revealed! I'm trying to make this chapter and story less cliche and all I'm saying is...I tried my best, lol. But don't worry! Twists and turns will soon come, and the other sides of the love square will be soon revealed.


	4. Watching Over

This is just a filler chapter from what Mari said about Adrien always treat her as if she can't do things by herself on the last chapter.

/MLB/

It was kinda strange and coincidental.

To have a feeling of someone watching you when you have a few troubles in school, namely reaching for a book on one of the highest bookshelves or picking up the papers that suddenly left your hand because of the breeze swinging by.

It was even more weird to find that person helping you was always.

I repeat, always.

The same one,

And it was none other than Adrien Agreste, a self-proclaimed delinquent - to her - while to the public, it was real.

It all started with her being stuck in the rain and had to shelter at the school campus as the rain, fell harder every minute.

Sighing, she held her hand out, despite her hoping the rain to soon die down.

Around her surroundings, the rain, the cement smelled stairs and…a familiar limo parked in front of the school.

She sighed, she felt a strong breeze pass by her and noticed it was none other than Adrien Agreste.

He seemed to be in a hurry a black umbrella in his hands. He didn't even seem to notice her.

She watch him ran over the stairs, then he stop.

Halfway down, he stopped. She looked at him with curious eyes.

His shoulders slumped as he turned his back from the limo and went trudging back, until he stopped in front of her.

Eyes averting her, he handed the umbrella to her.

"Lo-look, I happen to have a umbrella, and I think you-you need it more," he said, cheeks tinted pink.

She looked at him expectantly, not accepting the umbrella.

"I-it's not a trick,"

"Why are you being so nice?" She mused, a teasing hint in her voice.

His cheeks flared at hearing this, shoving the umbrella in her hand.

"Ju-just take it!"

She hesitantly held it, as he made his way down the stairs.

"Thank you for this, Adrien," Marinette said.

He faced her somehow a warm smile plastered on his usually smug face and to say it was uncharacteristic of him.

"Yea-yeah, it was-"

SNAP

The umbrella suddenly closed on her.

Then, he laughed, of course he would laugh. But there was something different about this was. She can't seem to put a finger on it.

She opened it slowly, peeking at him.

"You really are a klutz," he stated.

Her cheeks started to warm up, "Wha-whatever, I'll return this tomorrow."

"Of course you would, since you're a good-"

"Well, what you did was good too," she remarked.

He stopped, before sighing.

"I-I guess you're right, bu-but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still bad!"

"Yeah, yeah, but still, thank you for this"

Adrien then turned his back from her.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Bye"

Once he arrived at the limo, he glanced back at her. The smile was still present on her face.

"You're a creep, you know," Plagg remarked from his bag.

The next day, he was expecting his umbrella to be returned.

But there was nothing.

He watched Marinette slouch on her seat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

"What? Is there some-"

"Nevermind, klutz."

After he finished practicing fencing, he went to the locker rooms, expecting nothing but his bag and clothes.

He found his umbrella seated in his locker, a sticky note plastered on it.

Do you think I'd forget about it? ;-)

He chuckled as he pulled out his bag and clothes.

Then a realisation hit him.

How the hell did she open his locker?

Author's Note:

Short but sweet, I think?


	5. Simple Things

Adrien was always amused about Marinette enthusiasm in small things, like butterflies, flower and cute paper stickers and basically everything that looks nice.

He often put a thought that he could give her something simple and she would already be happy.

A simple bracelet, a flower, or one of those cute pastry scented erasers.

But quickly shook it away.

It's not like he's gonna ever give her anything.

Right?

Plagg cackled as he said this, he didn't know why though.

Plagg only replied, "Even though you dislike her, you would still keep thinking about these things."

"It's just a thought, Plagg," he said. "It's not like I'm gonna give her anything."

Plagg tsked, "Then why did you thought about it?"

He flushed, why did he thought about it? "I-I'm just musing over the fact, that's all."

Plagg snorted, "Ye-yeah, but kid you shouldn't keep lamenting over that," he said

"I wasn't lamen-"

"You already gave her something."

Adrien perked up, looking at Plagg expectantly to tell him.

"What is it?! I mean when?!"

He gave him a half shrug, ignoring Adrien's whines and protest of telling him.

You gave her your kindness.

Authors Note:

*Cough* referring to ten things


	6. Bets and Dares

Marinette sighed for the umpteenth time, burying her head in her arms covering her ears in the process.

Was it bets and dares week?

A quick glance around the room, she could feel half of the class sharing the same expression as her as the others glared at another bet arranged by Kim and Alix.

Worst of all, Ms. Bustier was not here to stop them and as time went by their voices were getting louder.

Each time she would scold them to quiet down, both of them - Alix and Kim - would hush her instead of quieting themselves.

Adrien only watches them with curious eyes as Nino put his headphones on his head, closing his eyes. Ignoring the sound and dare-making around him.

Adrien glanced over at Marinette who had a pout and an annoyed expression on her face.

He smirked as a plan began to unfold in his mind.

"If I win Alix, you'll have to-" Kim was cut off from making his dare as Adrien stood up making his way to the desk behind him.

Everyone watched with curious eyes, despite what happened from Ms. Bustier's ten thing's activity. They still held a few concepts of the model delinquent having feelings for their sweet president.

"Hey klutz," Adrien said as he sat on the desk, one of his arms behind him and Marinette's head on his side.

"What do you want?" Her murmurous reply came.

Everyone's eyes was on them, it didn't surprise him that much, their curious looks and Alya's eye brow raised was targetted on him.

"Do you wanna make a dare?" He inquired, as he said those words Marinette's head instantly perked up, glancing at him warily.

"You do know I'm already tired of hearing them from Alix and Kim and why from you too?" She was right, but hey, he was just bored. Can't blame him for that.

"But Prin- I mean klutz, wouldn't be fun to try at least? We'll have a wager, the loser gets to do anything for the winner," he said with an innocent smile.

Curiousity and eagerness took a hold of everybody as they stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared over to Marinette and Adrien. Their prize was very intriguing.

Marinette furrowed her brows at him, hesitantly she looked around her surroundings where her classmates eyes were on them.

"What do you say?" Adrien reached out his hand for her.

She crossed her arms and pushed his hand away. "What kind of bet?"

He grinned, "Oh you know the usual, this and that." He swayed his hand.

"What?"

"Ooh! I know!" Alya cuts them off, "how about for a day we'll make Marinette and Adrien swap personality!" She suggested.

Both Marinette and Adrien mirrored terrified expressions.

"No!" Both chorused.

"So you two are chickening out of this dare?" Alya challenged. "Shame on you Agreste, you're the one who suggested a bet in the first place," she tsked mockingly.

Adrien glared at her, "Fine I'll accept it, but what about you klutz?" All eyes were now on her.

Marinette gulped before nodding, call it peer pressure that she accepted it.

Adrien grinned in triumph, "Then, we'll start tomorrow!"

Marinette sighed, as the chatter around them continued after Adrien declared the dare, she could hear the betting pool on who will win, for sure half of them were on team Adrien and possibly only a few on her side.

She continued from her previous position earlier, her head on her arms.

Adrien wactched her from the corner of his eye.

He was gonna win this,and he definitely needed to win this. He smirked as countless scenarios were pictured on his head.

Oh what should he make her do for him?

Author's Note:

Have I ever said this was instantly published after this was finished? I'll just proofread this tomorrow.

Anyways, reason why Adrien's challenging Mari is because, he's bored and uses the bet as an opportunity *wink*

I finally found someone that matched my bad boy view with a hint of joking around.

No one other than Ian!

He's from the popular webtoon Siren's Lament created by instantmiso, and I recommend you guys check it out!

And that's probably why my updates are slow, binge reading webtoons.


	7. Swap Day

Adrien sighed as he went through the act one last time.

First, he was going to be nice (cue his vomiting) and then act all president-y and responsible.

He looked at his self on the mirror one last time.

He looked a bit different, his hair was comb neater and he looked like one of those normal kids. ' But more handsome ' he smugly added.

He raked his hair one last time, an amusing thought came to him.

Marinette was going to play him, she was going to act like him! He chuckled, oh how he would love to see it.

' Wonder how klutz is doing... ' he thought, as an image of Marinette being bad flashed in his mind.

He changed his hairstyle wondering what she would change for the personality swap for effect.

He glanced one last time on the mirror before grabbing his bag and a sleeping Plagg - stuffing him inside - and closing the door in his room.

For once he feels a weird tinge of normalcy.

/MLB/

"Breath in, breath out, it's going to be fine Marinette, just pretend to be a pansy no good delinquent for a day and then you'll be done," Marinette said planning her strategy for today.

Tikki giggled at her chosen's antics, she had been practicing for hours last night and it was amusing to see her try so hard to be bad.

"You're gonna to great Mari!" Tikki encourage, at first, she would definitely not agree with this. But after pleading and cookies she agreed. She could let her chosen have fun in awhile. Even if it means making her act differently for a whole day. Then yes.

It's just a day.

Marinette puts on one of her reddish-pink beret, her capri's are no longer pink but replaced with a reddish-pink hue and a black blazer. Her shoes were black sneakers instead of her pink ballerina flats. And of course with her signature pigtails.

"Now, I hope this adds effects," Marinette murmured looking uneasy on her new attire on the mirror.

She glanced over the small pink clock on her desk before her eyes widened in surprise. She immediately grabbed her bag and placed Tikki inside gently.

She closed her door rather harshly creating a thud, echoing around the room.

Somehow she felt a strange twinge of abnormality.

/MLB/

Adrien plastered a warm smile on his as he entered the school. Students were clearly fazed as he walked passed them. His hair combed neatly, hands behind his back.

"Ah, good morning Alya!" He suddenly greeted once he caught her auburn hair facing on her lockers.

Alya gave him a skeptic look.

Before the look turned into a smug grin.

She leaned over her locker arms crossed.

"This certainly is surprising Mr. Bad Boy, who knew you could still harbour some good in you," she remarked.

Adrien glared, "Hey! I can harbour good!-" realising his actions he coughed -"Haha good one Alya."

She chuckled, "Good luck keeping that façade, I actually thought you chickened out," she admitted.

No way was he going to refuse this.

"But turns out you didn't…but good luck!" She winked, a deep meaning in her tone.

"I don't need luck Alya, besides I'll totally win this, since goodie two shoes doesn't even know how to be bad," he said, he could already taste the victory.

Alya sighed, "I know, I don't even think she could last a whole day," she admitted. "But you know, Marinette, she always comes up with a surprise."

"Then should I take this as a victory?" He asked, mischief hinted in his voice as he offered his hand.

She waved it off, "Nah, but I trust Marinette… that she'll beat you," she answered before heading off to class.

/MLB/

Marinette fiddled one of her pigtails, hesitant of going inside, her hand clutching the doorknob tightly.

She was already 10 minutes late, thanks to her walking slowly whilst she was planning her act.

She took in a deep breath before letting it all out, with a push of the knob the door opened.

Ms. Bustier ceased her explaining, her classmates expectant gaze, oh who was she kidding everyone was there to witness their bet.

"Marinette, please take your-"

"Yeah whatever."

It was like everything stopped, everyone was silent at the sudden remark of their sweet and kind president.

Adrien was snickering while Alya was amused with the effect namely her attire that she added.

"Marinette, take your seat now," Ms. Bustier ignored the sharp remark of the girl, she knew that she might just be in a bad mood.

Marinette passed by her, before taking a seat next to Alya.

Adrien only snickered as she passed by.

This bet was more intriguing than he thought.

/MLB/

Marinette sighed, her eyes twitching as she clutched the door of her locker harder. She was trying her best not to scold the students that were running by the hall ways.

Keyword, trying.

She slammed her locker door creating a huge thud, the students didn't seem to bother, some did, namely her classmates that were passing by.

By the trash cans, an auburn haired girl next to a blonde snickered.

"Do you think she'll survive?" Alya asked, notion to the girl banging her head.

"Nah, she only has the outfit right, any second now, she'll burst," Adrien commented.

Alya turned to him, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner, "Why'd you make this bet anyways?" She asked.

He shrugged innocently "I was bored," he answered nonchalantly.

"There's more in it, isn't it Agreste?"

He smirked, "Definitely-" he glanced back at Marinette, who was picking up the books she scattered once she opened the door of her locker, "now if you excuse me, there's a Prin- I mean, pretend Bad Girl, needing my gallant help," he winked as he made his way to Marinette.

Alya suppressed a laugh, somehow this Agreste was even more better than his current delinquent status.

She sighed, if only he was like this all the time.

/MLB/

Marinette grumbled as she picked the books scattered on the ground, picking up the last one, she caught a hand, simultaneously reaching for it too.

She glanced up to see Adrien giving her a warm smile as he took the book.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked, fazed by his sudden appearance.

Adrien's smile only grew bigger, he handed the book back to her, "Can't I help a friend?"

"We're not friends."

"Hmm, are you sure about that?" He questioned, was she playing hard to get?

"Wha-whatever, I-I'm going to class," she slammed her locker once more, Adrien visibly catching her wince.

"A thank you would suffice!" He called out her retreating figure.

She stopped as she mumbled a 'thank you' over her shoulder before proceeding to her classroom.

He chuckled, shoving his hands inside his pockets, he left, a happy hum escaping his lips.

The people around him watched with curious eyes, ' What the hell happened to Agreste? '

/MLB/

Last period came which was Ms. Mendeleive's class, and Marinette grinning, the stupid bet was almost over and of course, it maybe her victory.

Or so she thinks.

Looking back over the desks and classmates, she saw Adrien paying no attention and fiddling with a pencil, balancing it on his finger.

At least he entered the classes, she mused.

Then, he caught her staring - she flushed - he only sends her a smile. Confusing and amusing him at the same time.

She turned back, face tinted red when he caught her.

But really, if she wanted to admit it out loud.

She liked this Adrien.

This kind and friendly Adrien.

It was a real change, but if only this was permanent.

' No! Thinking that way is wrong Marinette! ' her thoughts argued back.

Why?

' Well for one, you shouldn't be thinking that he should change his personality. '

I wasn't! I was just thinking about it!

' Yes, but you wished it was permanent! '

"Have you got something to share Ms. Dupan-Cheng?" Ms. Mendeleive inquired.

Marinette flushed, for one her teachers and classmates caught her staring and making funny faces in deep thought - namely expressing her expressions - everyone was now staring at her, amused she could hear the person who caused her to be like this chuckle.

The nerve of the guy!

"Ms. Cheng, you're doing it again."

/MLB/

Marinette closed her locker shut, only a few more minutes until the bet was officially over and the two of them were doing good and not a single mishap was made.

She did what he would do.

Being rude - she might have a bit trouble at that -, smirking all the time - a few mistakes were also made -, shutting doors very hard - she didn't shut any doors today -, her outfits? - the colour pallets were alright to be called a delinquent, right? - realisation came to her.

She didn't do anything that bad!

Does that mean she loses?

No, she should stay determined. Besides maybe Adrien will slip-up?

A tap on her shoulder alerted someone's presence.

She turned her head to see Adrien, smiling at her.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just came to get you, since everyone was gathering for Kim and Alix's bet and our bet, they'll judge our behaviour today, they're at the classroom," he informed.

She sighed, "Fine," really, all she wanted to do right now was go home and be done with everything.

She nodded, passing by him, as she proceeded to the said room, with him in tow.

But then, a clatter of things and a thud came from the room they passed by.

She paused in front of the room, Adrien halting along with her.

"Marinette, let's go," he persuaded, tugging her arm. "I'm sure it's nothing, and as far as I know delinquents, doesn't give a damn about stuff like that, so let's go."

She pulled away from his grab. "You don't know what's going on in there. Maybe someone needs helps?"

He sighed, grabbing her arm once more, he directed her to their said room. "You've been acting like me all day and you're worrying about that now?"

She pulled away, and faced him with a glare. "I'm not you, I don't care about the bet, all I care is that someone may be in trouble." She then opened the door.

Leaving him alone bewildered and amused.

She always leave him surprised.

/MLB/

"So you're saying, you lost to him because of the thud and clatter of the other room? That you thought someone's in trouble?" Alya rephrased.

Marinette slowly nodded, embarrassed at her actions earlier.

The source of the clatter was actually because of the books being knocked over by a student.

Causing her to lose her point to Adrien.

"Girl, you should've have done that," Alya shook her head at her.

"What? Someone might be in trouble!"

"Yeah,yeah in trouble, but really,good luck with Adrien tomorrow," Alya added, "but if he makes you do something inappropriate, tell me." Glaring at Adrien who raised his arms in defence.

"Alya, I promise you it isn't anything inappropriate, but rather-" Adrien looked at Mari with a grin. "A day with me."

Marinette gulped, flushing slightly.

She was excited and nervous at the same time.

Author's Note:

Rushed I know, but I need to finish this, since I'm gonna be extra busy these days.

Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story.

I still have big plans for the story!

Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	8. Who's More Important?

Please bare with me ppl, this might be the most cliche thing that I ever wrote, also I didn't join the ML blackout thingy. Let's say I don't give a crap about it and I just love writing.

/MLB/

Marinette read the book Rose lent to her. Her back leaned over the computer chair and her feet pressed on the desk.

So far the book was good, the book was all about love,dating and drama centred among teens.

She wasn't really a fan in books. But once she heard about Rose's new book that could make anyone cry and feel giddy, she had to read it.

To prove things wrong, and the plot was really eye catching.

As Rose said, she would cry at the first chapter.

She didn't.

Sure the parents of the main characters died, it wasn't anything surprising.

But until a cliffhanger came and that made the book hard to put down.

She was already in the 5th chapter over a hundred, she was proud and the story was getting more and more dramatic.

"Marinette! Have you forgotten about your day with Adrien?" Tikki asked, making Marinette flinch out of her world of fantasy.

"What? Since when di- Oh no! I'm going to be late! Tikki, why couldn't you tell me earlier?" Marinette bemoaned rushing to her closet then bathroom.

She came out with her normal printed flowery shirt and blazer, but this time her capri's are replaced with a pink jumper.

Marinette then rushed to comb her hair and bumping into her desk and chaise finding her purse.

With one last look at the mirror, she then left her room, closing her trapdoor with a thud.

The book she was reading opened a page. A chapter with the title...

Who's more important?

/MLB/

Adrien, impatiently waited Marinette, his supposed date. By date he meant ' hangout ' and despite Marinette being responsible and smart who knew she was too oblivious.

"Yeah like you," Plagg remarked from his pocket.

"Shut up and don't pop up like that! People might be looking and get suspicious that a talking cat is in my pocket!" Adrien hissed at the kwami.

"Like how a teenage boy is talking to his pocket then yeah it's not suspicious at all," Plagg said before sinking back into his pocket.

Adrien froze, glancing around him, a few people caught him talking to his pocket, sending them a scowl making them avert their eyes and mind their own business.

His thoughts circulated back to his supposed date.

Pants and huffs can be heard from behind him, turning he finally found who he was looking for.

Her pigtails fuzzy and face red, she gave him a smile, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"S-sorry, I-I'f I'm late...*pant* I was so caught-"

He held up his hand, motioning her to stop.

"It's alright, at least you got here, right?"

She looked at him as if he grew a second head, but quickly nodded. "Ye-yeah"

He smiled, a smile that she couldn't see often. A smile that was even brighter and warmer than his fake one.

It was a real one.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, once she regained her breath.

He shrugged, "Nothing in particular, but I want some ice cream, how about we'll get that instead?" He gestured to the near ice cream vendor.

She nodded,her smile still present, as she followed him. Somehow his smile made her heart flutter. Like how he has been acting right now is making her heart flutter, rude comments or just plain teasing didn't come at all in the past 10 minutes she's been with him and it was a record.

They arrived at the small ice cream truck, with patio chairs in front of the huge window that showed them the small kitchenette inside the truck. A burly man owned the truck, his ever present smile hinted he was the happy-go-lucky type.

Adrien, leaned over the counter. "One chocolate ice cream," he ordered, not even offering a little politeness to the man.

Marinette seeing the man's changing expression, nudged Adrien in the stomach.

He clutched the side where she hit him, glaring at her. "What was that for?"

She glared, nodding her head to the man. ' Say please ' she mouthed.

"No way"

With another hard nudge on his side.

"Please," he added, the man smiled before turning his attention to Marinette.

"What would you want Miss?" He asked.

"I'll have vanilla, please!"

With a chuckle, the man turned his back, getting their orders.

She turned to Adrien, who was still rubbing his sides.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you still need to learn your lesson," she remarked.

The man now came with two cones in his hand.

"Here you go miss, and here's yours," he handed both of them their orders.

Marinette was about to get her wallet when suddenly, Adrien payed for the both of them, handing the money as soon as she was about to open her purse.

"I can pay mine, you know," she stated. She was a bit surprised by his actions.

"I requested this date, so it's my treat," he said before realisation came to him.

"Wait, this is a da-"

"Oh look! A table, we should probably sit," he quickly interludes.

Marinette eyed him for a moment before following him to the said table.

Once they arrived at the table, it was as if the whole date thing disappeared, to Adrien at least.

But to Mari, not so much.

"So, why was your prize, to spend a day with me?" Marinette asked out of the blue, to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

Adrien paused from licking his ice cream, cheeks flushed.

"Erm, i-it's just, to get to know you?" His answer was uncertain, Marinette noted.

"Yeah, says the guy who probably dislikes me for being- what do you call it? Naggy." She airqouted the last word.

"I don't dislike you!...I-I mean, I don't dislike you that much, you're just, er- annoying, that's all," he mumbled the last part.

Marinette froze at his sudden exclamation, cheeks pink. But then again, he looked...out of character just now. She noticed, his eyes were trailed on the ground.

"Anyways, what's next on our...d-date?" She asked, hoping to change the question.

"One, it's not a date it's a hangout," he corrected, she smiled, at least he's back to his normal self. "And we'll have a quick stroll around the park and the next is up to you."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, slurping the now melted ice cream inside the cone. "It means, you'll choose where we're going, don't you get it, klutz?"

She reddened, "Well, i-it's surprising that you'll let me pick where we'll be going and I'm a bit confused why you chose your prize for a day with me, now tha-that I said it, why did you choose this?" She asked.

Adrien sighed, she sure is dense, putting down the bitten cone. "Isn't it obvious? I just want to know you more, klutz, didn't I already said that earlier? I mean why are you so stocked over this?" He asked, his eyes averted her own and Marinette saw the hurt expression in his face, decided to change the subjects.

She averted her eyes and stared at her melted ice cream.

"So," she started, breaking the sadness, "chocolates your favourite?" She asked, noticing his deadpan look on his face.

"Look if your tryin-"

"Mine's vanilla and strawberry!" She chirped, he chuckled.

"Really? Then mine's chocolate the obvious, but I half expected you to chose strawberry, just like in shoujos-" he quickly slap his hand over his mouth, eyes widened.

Marinette, the same as his, eyes widened. "Wait-wait, did you just sa-"

"Haha, look I'll get more nap-"

"Shoujos! I didn't know you were a fan!"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Yes, but I'm not a fan, I'm just a...spectator, that's all," he said, ignoring the present blush in his face.

She ignored his statement, "What kind of shoujo do you mostly watch or read? Is it the anime or manga?" She asked hoping to spice the conversation.

Adrien, not willing to answer, for one it will ruin his dignity as a delinquent and two he was not gonna be teased as a dork by her.

As he tried to ignore the question, he just couldn't!

"Err, I mostly watch anime and a few manga," he said, "also, just because I know what shoujo is, that doesn't mean that shoujo is all I watch or read, I read AI's and action too," he admitted.

It was even better than she expected! The only way to get the dork out of him, is to be an even bigger dork!

"What's your favourite manga and anime?"

And so their conversation about anime started and who knew you could get a different Adrien out by talking about anime?

"-the katana's are most commonly used in ninja or battle genres, including fantasy," Adrien concluded, finishing another subject.

Marinette giggled, glancing over around them, she noticed the tables were now taken by different people than the ones they went with.

"I think we should move this convo somewhere else, we just spent our 30 minutes talking about anime, what about something else?" Marinette suggested, standing up and stretching.

Adrien bit the inner of his cheeks, "Klutz, you better keep this between-"

"You and Me?" She cuts off, "I know, you're just trying to protect your reputation and all and besides, I like the fact that I know know that you're a huge anime dork," she sticks out her tongue teasingly.

"I'm not a dork," he mumbled, "and you'd really do that? Not telling everyone the thing?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I'm not that kind of person,Adrien. Besides I like the fact that I'm the one of the people who knew how much of a..." she trailed of teasingly.

"A?"

"Dork you are," she giggled as he deadpan.

But he changed expression, he joined her giggle with a chuckle.

"Mari, I-"

SCREAM

A high pitched echoed through the park, people fleeing from the disastrous noise.

Adrien then stood up, glancing around his surroundings, he grabbed Marinette by the shoulder and dragged her away from the park.

"A-Adrien! Where are we going?" She asked, trying to free herself from his grip.

Adrien ignored her he went to find the most safest place possible.

His search was answered when he found a small building that seemed to be out of reach of the akuma.

With one last glance around them, he dragged Marinette to the building.

Once they were inside, he found a mother and a child along with a few people. Tables were scattered everywhere and by the looks of the place, it was safe, since it also has a rooftop.

He released his grip on Marinette.

"Mari, whatever you do, don't go outside and if the akuma comes go and hide on the rooftop, alright?"

She stared at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, she was lost in whatever he was doing.

"Ju-just stay, I-I'll find help and er, call The Gori- I mean my chauffeur," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette manage to catch up his explanation. "Wait, what if-"

"Just stay,I'll be fine," he assured, moving his hand from her shoulder.

"I-...good luck!" She manage to stutter out, before he gave her a smile and went out of the building, closing the door with a thud.

Marinette, left in a daze stood there, mouth slightly agape.

The man beside her whispered, "Miss, that's some protective boyfriend you got there."

She flushed,"What? No! She's not m-my boyfriend!"

Feeling the tap on her thigh, she immediately focused.

"I-I should go!" She said over her shoulder clutching the knob.

"But miss, what about your boyfriend?" One of them asked.

She opened the door, standing in the middle of the door. "One, he's not my boyfriend and two, he doesn't tell me what to do," she said, before closing the door.

She sighed, once she was outside the building.

"Tikki! Did I just say?-"

"Marinette, remarks later, you've got an akuma to catch," Tikki reminded from her purse.

"Oh right! But where to transform?"

The block she was in didn't have any alleys and the area was a little crowded.

She looked over at each alley until a certain one caught her eye. It was a secluded one too.

With a grin, she made her way to the alley, unbeknownst that a certain cat just passed by.

/MLB/

Adrien, after finding a safe place to transform, made sure to pass by a building where his princess stayed.

He was about to make his way to the park but a certain pigtailed blue bell eyed, was running around the block.

He sighed, and face palmed.

Princess first, city later.

Besides, the akuma was probably harmless and stupid like "The Moustache Man"

He dropped down in front of her, by his baton.

Startling her, "Ch-Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?" She asked, startled at his sudden appearance shouldn't he be fighting akuma's right about now?

"Just delivering a very disobedient princess," he said, lifting her suddenly in his arms.

"Ch-chat? Put me down!"

"No way, I need to return you home princess, it's dangerous and you shouldn't be here," he said, ignoring her protest, as he extended his baton.

"Chat! Wait!"

Then they were off.

/MLB/

The route to her house wasn't far and save for a very determine Chat to get her there quick.

They reached her balcony as Chat, opened her trapdoor with his foot.

"Hey! You're intruding!" Mari yelled out, face flushed as Chat held her. To be honest, her blush was present ever since he held her.

"It isn't intruding if the owner is with me," he informed.

Chat dropped her on her bed, glaring at her.

"You're so reckless, you shouldn't have gone outside!" he said.

"How did you know about that?"

"Er, Adrien called me! Yeah, he told me to check on you," he nervously added. "that's not the point." His expression then changed into a serious one.

She raised her brows, crossing her arms. "Where is Adrien now?"

"That's not the point, you're just being reckless."

"Wh-why do you care? I barely even know you!"

He sighed, "I care for everyone Marinette."

"Then if you care about everyone, then why did you have to scoop me off the side walk and return me home, when there's a rampaging akuma on the park?" She asked, as Chat silenced.

"You ask too many question! Just don't go outside and if your parents ask you how you got here, tell them that I Chat Noir escorted you here," he said, opening the trapdoor before closing it.

Leaving Marinette alone and somewhat, fuming.

"Did he just? Ugh! He's so unbelievable!" She groaned as she stomped her feet.

Tikki came out of her purse. "Marinette, the akuma," Tikki reminded.

She sighed preparing to transform.

She was going to have a little chit chat with a cat.

/MLB/

Ladybug found Chat battling the akuma alone, and to her surprise the akuma was sweater based and was named "Sweater-Inator" despite the akuma to be pretty harmless save from making civilians wear ugly sweaters, then she could safely confirm this was an easy akuma. The akuma was short, with a too big sweater on her and hair tied as two yarn balls on her head with gold knitting sticks on one of the yarn balls on her head.

"Lady, you're just in time, a little help here?" Chat asked from below thr building she was on, as his baton was curled by the sleeve like tenticles as Chat tried to pull his baton it back.

Ladybug, flushed slightly, remembering the argument.

"Lady! Now's not the time to be daydreaming about my handsome face, right now is the time for heeeelp!" Chat yelped, as one of the sleeves grabbed him.

"Chat!" She cried out as she threw her yoyo, bonking the akuma in the head, successfully knocking the sticks down and his tenticles to retreat.

Chat was broken free as he scrambled to get the sticks and smash and smashed them into pieces.

The butterfly flying away from it.

Ladybug immediately took out her yoyo and captured it, saying the infamous catchprases as the butterfly sucked in the yoyo and came out as a purified white butterfly.

Ladybug glanced over to Chat, who helped the old lady up. ' That's a bit new ' she mused. He wasn't really the one to help the previously akumatized civilians he gave that to her, and mostly the things he usually does in their akuma attacks was to distract the akuma and find the object and he's basically the one who handles most of their interviews in personal question, while she answers the important ones.

But really, deep inside he's kind and nice. Even helping her in tough situations, and being protective? Ever since the cheek kiss that sometimes lingered in her mind but only shook it off came back.

Flushing, she shook off the thoughts, and approached Chat. As she came close, she was lost at what to say, but she subconsciously blurted this "Chat, why didn't you head to the fight rather than take a random girl to her house, in which she was perfectly fine and the akuma was just a block away?"

Chat paused looking at her with questioning eyes, "How did you-?"

"Answer me! You shouldn't risk time to just swoop a girl and return her to her house even though she wasn't in-" she said, face red as she said in a single breath but slowly in a whisper-like manner, "danger?"

He sighed, "Lady, she's important and I wouldn't risk it, amd besides the akuma was harmless and slow," he answered calmly.

"Yes, but you can't just do that!"

"Whatever, the akuma is defeated and there's no need to argue," he said, cheeks slightly red, she noticed.

"Geez, you're so possessive," she muttered, before taking out her yoyo. Suddenly flushing at her remark, "I-I should go-" she threw the yoyo over a poll and vaulted herself, leaving Chat confused.

"What does that even mean?"

/MLB/

Ladybug angrily opened the hatch, "I can't believe him!" She de-transformed as she paced across the room.

Tikki flew to her purse getting a few cookies out, as she tried to calm her chosen through munches.

"Marinette calm down, you still have another problem."

She sighed, oh right, she forgot about another blonde. She stopped in front of the book she read earlier.

The page opening a title "Who's More Important?"

"Who's more important, huh?"

/MLB/

Marinette managed to get Tikki to transform faster by cookie and immediately transforms to go to the building Adrien left her.

She waited as she sometimes look through the crowd, not a single shaggy blonde was seen.

Where was he?

/MLB/

Chat Noir was about to head to the bakery when he spots a familiar blue haired teen, with a sigh both relieved and annoyed, he dropped down on a secluded area and de-transform.

After de-transforming - and add feeding Plagg - he went to Marinette. Feeling guilty for abandoning her.

He tapped the girl on the shoulder and sent her a cheeky smile, "Hey Mari!" He chirped.

She faced him glaring, "Where were you? I-I thought you ditched me and you just left me there for my own safety? I can protect myself you know," she remarked, her voice was laced with anger and concern.

Wait, was she really-?

"I was concerned Adrien."

Yep, that pretty much answered his question.

"Look I'm sorry, but I need to protect you first, a-and we can continue the date if you want to," he paused, "I-I mean the-"

"Date?" She offered, putting on a bright smile, "Then let's go!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the park continuing their said "date".

/MLB/

The date ended pretty quick than he expected, with him bringing her home and don't forget how she was flushing and thanking him and offering him a treat on his way home.

And cheese croissants for Plagg which he offered to add.

But fun makes the time fast, right?

The day with her was pretty fun, of course it would!

Looking back to their day-to-day interactions, it was pretty fun teasing and bantering with her.

But now, he was alone in his room - save for Plagg who was munching on a cheese croissant - pacing around.

He didn't know why but he just did it.

"Could you please be love sick somewhere else?"

He paused, staring oddly and flushing at Plagg.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You keep sighing dreamily and keep mumbling about fun and princess," Plagg noted.

"How come I didn't hear Plagg?"

Plagg shrugged, "Well you know what they say,Love makes you deaf"

"Isn't it Love makes you blind?"

"Don't worry Love will make you blind soon."

"Shut up!"

Author's Note:

I'll end it here folks and I am glad this chapter is finally done!

This took me a week or two, and ppl please bare with the clicheness.

And Penn Zero season 2 is finally here! also battle of Mewni is almost here! *excitedly squeals*


	9. Opposites

Just a filler chappie,something I whipped out before I published the story.

/MLB/

They were both opposites.

Whenever someone falls,

He laughs, She helps

She's responsible, He's irre sponsible

He's famous, She's normal

She laughs freely, He has a strained laugh

He's rich, She's average

She's obedient, He's disobedient

He feels left out by others, She's loved

She has a lot of friend, He has a few

He's bad, She's good

She's blue, He's blond

Despite being opposites and only having a few things in common, there's always something that connects each other.

He loves her while She's just starting

/MLB/

*gasp* foreshadowing!


	10. Three's A Charm

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am!"

"I mean who knew Adrien Agreste a devilishly handsome delinquent was dating our sweet President?"

"Maybe they're not dating, maybe it's just their code names, I heard they were partners in Ms. Mendeleive's class!"

"See? They're even talking about it!"

"Of course, it's a once in a life time thing that Adrien calls someone a cutesy nickname."

"I heard they were seen in the park yesterday!"

"Like a date?"

"Something like that."

"Have you heard? They went on a date!"

"Who?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste!"

The murmurs and whispers grew louder as she passed by.

Her face flushed, as she bit her lip.

She was gonna blame that idiot for calling her that.

/flashback/

(First Time)

Adrien strode down the halls and stopped by his appointed locker, coincidentally, a locker next to Marinette.

"Good morning Princess!" He greeted next to her, as he pulled a textbook out, not noticing how Marinette froze and flushed.

A silence surrounded the are as other students stopped and stared astounded at their so called delinquent.

Several of the student's, were gaping widely at him. While other's started murmuring to each other.

After getting the geting right textbook, he closed his locker. Walking away completely oblivious to his surroundings.

As soon as he was out of view, the students now surrounded Marinette.

They bombarded her questions that a flushing Marinette made her more flushed.

"Are you two dating?"

"Did he just call you princess?"

"Is it your codenames or something?"

"How did you manage the bad boy Agreste to call you princess?!"

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?!"

Thankfully, a hand pulled her out of the crowd, and by hand, she meant Alya's hand.

Glaring at the students who dare to approach her.

And thus, she dragged Marinette to class bombarding her with her own questions.

Only for Marinette to answer out blabbing or stuttering.

(Second Time)

During lunch, Alya and Marinette chose a perfect spot for a picnic.

The "Princess Issue" still wasn't ignore. As Marinette promised to tell Alya probably everything.

She could count many coincidences today, but none can beat Adrien and Nino passing by their tree.

Nino was slurping on his soda, Alya taking a bite on her sandwich, until...

"Hey Alya, hello princess," he greeted.

Both teens choke, as Marinette choked on het spit.

Hasn't he notice already?!

/MLB/

(Present)

Adrien remained oblivious to his surroundings and thankfully Nino hadn't intervened.

Who knows what's in his best friend's head?

He seemed happier today, Nino noted. But that still that doesn't change the fact that his best friend suddenly calls his other friend Princess.

He needed answers first, Nino faced his best friend. His confidence lowering as Adrien gave him a questioning look.

By the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette biting on her lip.

"What's the matter Ni-"

*ring*

With a relieved sigh, Nino suddenly stood up.

Adrien still looking at him confused.

"Haha I'll tell you tomorrow, I think someone wants to talk to you! Erm, Alya!" He pointed at Alya, who pointed at herself, mouthing ' Me '. Nino replied by nodding.

Alya got the signal and grabbed her bag, dragging Nino along with her.

Leaving Adrien and Marinette in the half empty classroom.

Adrien motioned Marinette outside the classroom. Wiggling his brows at her.

"Shall we?"

/MLB/

Marinette wasn't entirely sure if she should tell him that he's been calling her Princess. But it had been very long, very awkward school day since he started calling her Princess. At least, that's what she thought it was. Yet here they were now, walking in front of the school steps after school ended, and it was silent, her thoughts still circling if whether she was going to tell him and was it okay for a guy to walk a girl out, outside of school? Perhaps that was what friends did, although, Nino and Alya are friend, wait they have mutual crushes on each other! But what about their so called hangout? Was it plato-

"Hey? Are you alright?" Adrien asked, concerned about her sudden silent and making funny faces. "You're making the funny faces again," he mused with a smirk.

Marinette bit her lip, here it goes! "He-hey Adrien, can I say something?"

"Sure, don't tell me that, I the ever gallant Adrien Agre-"

"Why are you suddenly calling me Princess?"

He choked on his on spit, as a small snicker cam be heard in his messenger bag.

Which he immediately smacks.

Was it even possible for his cheeks to be even more red than Ladybug's own suit? "Pr- Marinette, to-to tell you the truth, I-I hadn't even noticed it," he answered, and he swears on anybody who cared that he didn't even notice it!

"Re-really? You hadn't noticed?" Marimette questioned, her tone sounded like she didn't believe him. "Why call me that now?"

Of course who would believe that idiotic answer. "Erm, I-I think you're a princess." Okay that was true.

Her face was flushed. "Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyed from her. "Well, you're a kind person and has a lot of friends," his tine then got serious, "and no matter how bad or mean the person is, you'll always help them." His mind raced at what he said. It almost sounded like a confession! He internally hissed. Just end it there! "So-" he coughed "that's it."

Underneath her bangs, Adrien could see her cheeks blushing red. She hung her head through his entire confession? But still, he could still see her cheeks.

"I-I'm flattered Adrien, but can you not call me that?"

What? Did she just say-

"I believe it, but I think it's a bit odd hearing it from you." She looked up at him, with her blue bell eyes that seemed to sparkle. "Actually, m-my friend came called me that first," she admitted, feeling herself getting shy.

He stared at her, eyes wide.

Who else calls her Princess? Chat Noir! His alter ego! Does that mean?

"We had an argument the last time." That's definitely him. "But then again, I kept in mind that he was just trying to...protect me," she said shyly. "I'm still waiting for him to- Wait, I'm boring you out, am I?"

"Er, no but I-I hope we'll stay er friends, after the princess thing." Thank goodness she wasn't mad about him suddenly bringing her home!

She giggled, "We are friend, Adrien." She reminded, "And as friends, I'm here to tell you your limo is here." She pointed over the limo behind him.

He chuckled as he threaded a hand through his hair. "Do you want a ride?"

She shook her head, she would rather just walk on this beautiful day. "Nah, I'm good, besides it's a beautiful day."

He smiled, she was always enthusiastic about little things. "Well, suit yourself, I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette." He waved.

In return she waved back.

He definitely needs to visit a princess today.

/MLB/

Once Adrien reached home, he felt embarrass,giddy and guilty at the same time.

Embarass because he said Princess to Marinette and almost confessed, he felt giddy because she said only one friend is allowed to call her Princess! That means it's only Chat Noir, right? He felt guilty for leaving her and being "protective" - he flushed - he definitely needs to visit Marinette.

His messenger bag opened as Plagg zoomed out, clutching his stomach, cackling. "What an excuse, lover boy!"

He sighed, this is gonna be a long teasing session.

"A-and you told her you called her princess, because of he extreme kindness?"

"I-I didn't say extreme kindness, okay? I just said that to erm, add effect? And how come I-I didn't even notice?"

Plagg snickered, "See? I told you love can make you deaf!" He cackled, "But half of it may be caused by the Fireudien slip! Yes, that's what Tikki said," Plagg added, uncertain of the word.

Adrien perked up, slapping his forehead. "It's called Freudian slip Plagg and that can be the reason too, hey, for once your helpful," he noted.

Plagg puffed his chest proudly, "Of course I am! I'm the one who predicted when you'll be blind and deaf because of love," he added with a dramatic pose.

Adrien grinned, "Yeah an you're helpful for letting me transform, like right now."

"Wait, what-"

"Plagg! Transform Me!"

/MLB/

Chat arrived on Marinette's balcony, a perfect timing since it was sundown and a princess leaning against the railings as the beautiful scenery bestowed in front of her.

He awkwardly sat next to her on the railing and the bouquet of flowers right beside him to keep her from seeing.

He coughed, "Er, so I'm sorry about yesterday and I-I got you some flowers as a-"

She giggled and that giggle turned into snorts.

Making him laugh laugh along.

"Wh-why are we laughing?" He asked after finally calming down.

"Well, it's a first to see Chat Noir be flustered over giving a girl flowers," she admitted, her voice lacing with teasing.

He flushed, "Well, do you forgive me?" He asked yet again.

"Of course, I mean it's one of those rare days that Chat Noir is flustered."

"Shut up, I regret giving you flowers now."

"Aw don't be like that, kitty!"

Their bantering continued along with a few laughs and jokes until Marinette's parents called her in for dinner.

Making Chat realise as he went home.

That maybe love can make him deaf, and maybe blind too as he almost tripped over a chimney.


	11. Tabloids and Rumours

insert pic of Marinette and Adrien at the park facing each other and eating ice cream*

Oh la la! What is this? Is our favourite delinquent model found love?

The picture was taken yesterday, by our fellow Model's Magazine scout, and several photos of these two was caught by different media, and this is possibly the biggest news in our magazine in a month.

Who is this girl? And more importantly, what is she to Adrien Agreste?

Is she his sweetheart? Distant relative or a childhood friend? Stay tuned for our next Intel in Model's Magazine.

The Magazine was then tossed aside. A ringed man sighed. Pressing the button on the announcer,

"Nathalie, can you get information about this girl Adrien seems to be going out with?"

"Yes sir" answered a woman through the device.

Gabriel sighed, whoever that girl was, is a big help to Adrien's phase.

/MLB/

Adrien was happy to confirm that Mari and him are back to normal. A smile present on his face as he made his way to the halls.

After the whole princess thing, it caused a lot of rumours to and fro, despite ignoring the lies and whispers, it still got to his nerves, the rumours were still out there making each story into a bigger mess.

His smile suddenly turned into a scowl at the thought. As students around him back away from him as he passed, a deadly aura was around him.

Yes rumours, how he hated the word.

If only he could threaten everyone.

Oh that idea would be lovely. His scowl turned into a sinister grin.

But a girlish voice calling him from behind and turned that sinister grin into a happy and warm smile as he turned to the source of the voice. Memorising that voice in his heart dearly.

"Good Morning Adrien!" Marinette greeted him as she approached him, and the whispers and murmurs grew louder.

"Go-good morning Marinette, why are you so cheery today, flower head?" He questioned hinting a tease in his tone.

She rolled her eyes, "You haven't said that nickname in awhile Adrien, and I am not that cheery, I'm just happy!"

"Aw, I'm glad you missed the nickname, and this source of happiness must be a someone...ooh is it me?"

She stuck her tongue out, "In your dreams, Agreste."

"This is a dream," he said straightforwardly, leaning close to her face.

Marinette flushed a bit, was he flirting, she pushed his face away. "Dr-dream? This is reality, Agreste." She pushed his face away. "And by reality it also means you need to get to class." She pushed him to the direction of the said room.

"Aww, but I was hopping to skip it," he whined, letting her push him, grinning all the while.

"But you need to go." She giggled, pushing him, and despite her size, she could push him enough that he was sliding.

He grinned.

They were back, the bantering and jokes.

They were back to normal.

/MLB/

Nathalie's heels clicked as she walked to Gabriel's office. All the information he needed about the girl are in her hanfs.

She knocked on the door waiting for the affirmed noise of letting her enter.

The gloomy and dark office that surrounded Gabriel was bone chilling.

But she was used to it.

"Sir, I have the information," Nathalie said, handing him the folder.

Gabriel opened it, as information about the girl was shown, name, age, date of birth.

"She's Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie started. "Her parents are bakers and she's half chinese, also she's an aspiring fashion designer, given to the entries and clothes she made."

"Hmm, have you have any pictures about her works?"

"Yes, on the next page of the folder."

Gabriel scanned the photos, taking a close look at each one.

And they weren't bad.

"Nathalie, please invite Ms. Cheng for dinner or lunch, anything that works for her and inform Adrien about this, I want to meet her."

Nathalie nodded, "Yes sir," she answered, before walking out the office.

/MLB/

"So ... people are talking about me?" Marinette said, worry clear in her voice. She just noticed it!

Alya stopped chewing, glancing back at Marinette.

"Well ... yeah," she said, gulping her food down. She turned to Marinette with a deadpan look. "You just noticed it now? Oh you should here them! They're-" Alya trailed off.

"They're what?!" Marinette said, a little too loudly, leaning closer to Alya.

"Just ... creative," Alya said. Marinette rubbed her temple and sighed.

"What exactly are people saying?" Marinette said.

Alya took a deep breath.

/MLB/

"Can you believe it? They're dating!"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, a lot of people saw them together earlier this morning and..."

"And what?"

"They were flirting and sweet talking!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

/MLB/

"Princess? Agreste calls her that?"

"Yeah and it does suit her..."

"Of course it does, it's Marinette we're talking here."

"Who knew Agreste likes cutesy names?"

/MLB/

"Puh-lease! All bad boys like giving their girlfriends cutesy nicknames."

"Are they even dating?"

"Of course they are! Have you seen the latest issue of Model's Magazine? They featured them!"

"I can't believe they're dating!"

/MLB/

"You know what they say, opposites attract, but you have to admit, they look cute together!"

"I know right!"

"They'll probably beat Ladybug and Chat Noir in the most cutest couple."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't even dating, they hate each other!"

"That's what they all say."

/MLB/

"I don't really think they're dating."

"Why's that?"

"Maybe Agreste paid her? Or something like that, maybe it's because Marinette accidentally broke something and conditions Marinette to work for him, hence his girlfriend."

"Dude, I think you're talking about that one anime."

"It could happen"

/MLB/

Marinette found herself laughing at this, also add flushing too.

"Why are half of them about us dating?"

Alya hid her smirk, "Well you two do look cute together," she nudged Marinette.

Marinette flushed, "Why're you saying that Al?, we're just friends," Marinette admitted.

Alya sighed, "That's what they all say," she said, "I sense a guy's heart break right now," she muttered, looking away and munching on her sandwhich

/MLB/

(Somewhere in the school grounds)

Adrien stopped, Nino halting along with him.

"What's wrong dude?"

Adrien clutched his chest.

"I feel something breaking inside."

"You're just overreacting."

/MLB/

(After School)

Nathalie waited for Adrien, along with the Gorilla at her side. Waiting at the bottom of the school steps.

Clutching the clipboard on her chest.

She saw Adrien going out the school, some students made way for him to walk.

' Typical of him ' she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

A blue eyed beauty behind him, murmuring excuses and sorry's as Adrien passed by.

Adrien waited for her to finish, rolling his eyes once she was done.

"Mari, do you wan-" Adrien was about to finish his sentence, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Nathalie and The Gorilla. What did they want now?

"I mean-" He was really hoping for a walk home with her, but a limo ride with her can also do too. "Would you care for a ride?" He gestured to the limo parked in front.

Marinette flushed slightly, and averted her eyes from him. Tucking a strand of hair on her ear. "A-are you sure?"

He chuckled, "Of course, it's mine, anyways," he said. "Well technically it's my father's but- you'll get the point."

She giggled, as he lead the way.

A woman and what Marinette presumed was their driver waited in front of the school steps.

"Nathalie, this is-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Ah yes, just the person Gabriel was looking for."

"Wh-what?!" Marinette and Adrien cried out.

Author's Note:

...just saw the "Balcony Scene" animatic for season 2 and... UDGKSOWBSUWYSHDYF

Seriously Season 2 should be here fast.

Anyways, I'm sorry for the short-ish chapter. This is just a filler for the next one, which would be long.

Thank You for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Offers

My motivation for writing is slipping.

I just think that I'm writing a bit too fast paced. So I'm trying to take it slow.

/MLB/

Marinette nervously fiddled her pigtails as she look out the windows of the moving vehicle.

Her parents weren't informed yet, but Nathalie said, Gabriel Agreste has already talked to them.

She felt nervous, of course she felt nervous! She was going to have dinner with her favourite fashion designer!

Put that aside, Marinette noticed that Nathalie is a nice, and the Gorilla too! She wondered about Adrien being nice all the time.

Nice? She scoffed. Sure he was often showing this nice side, but she just couldn't put the word nice and Adrien in a single sentence. She giggled.

Adrien raised a brow at her, "What are you laughing at?" He asked. Nathalie paused from her scribbling and looked at the two.

Marinette flushed slightly, oh right Nathalie and Adrien were also here.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I can't describe you as a nice guy," Marinette remarked.

"Nice? Of course I'm not!" He scoffed at the thought.

"Weeelll, you are nice...sometimes, but I can't really feel the roll off the tongue at the word and your name in the same sentence." She teased, she was right though.

He crossed his arms. "Roll off the tongue? You mean Adrien Agreste the Nice?" He, himself could feel barfing at the name. What a ridiculous title.

"Yep! But I guess you'll have to stick with your bad boy wannabe title."

He flushed, "Wannabe? I am not! Have you seen the student's cower or stand back when I'm near?"

"I guess they had no choice?"

"I'm that bad and-"

Nathalie watched the two, as they displayed a banter in front of her.

She hid a small smile over her clipboard.

What a strange couple, she mused.

/MLB/

Gabriel greeted them at the foyer, with a fake smile that only company owners knew that it meant business.

"Adrien and Ms. Dupain-Cheng" He greeted warmly.

"Go-good afternoon, Mr. Agreste, um you called me here?"

Gabriel nodded, "Ah yes, I was hoping a small talk after dinner."

"Er, sure! Bu-but did my parents, agree? Nathalie said you'll call them."

"Yes, and I already told them that my chauffeur and Adrien will be the ones to take you home and that I have something very important to offer." Gabriel said, Marinette let out a muffled squeal while Adrien looked at the man suspiciously.

What the hell did he want with Mari?

/MLB/

The dinner was scrumptious and a bit fancy too.

Gabriel cuts a piece of meat. "So," he started, catching the attention of the two teens. "Are the two of you dating?" He asked.

Adrien choked on his chewed meat while Marinette accidentally drop her napkin.

"No!" Both simultaneously said once they were done.

Gabriel flinched, denying their feelings, huh? "I see, then I am sorry to intrude, but I've seen quite a handful of pictures of you two together and rumours kept spreading about your relationship."

"Re-relationship?" Marinette choked. "No-no, we're just friends."

Adrien was the next one to choke on his juice, flinching. Gabriel looking at him suspiciously.

"I see, just friends, you say?" He repeated, watching Adrien flinch, as he fought to roll his eyes.

"Miss Cheng, do you want appetisers? We can bring anything you want," Gabriel offered.

Marinette dismissed the offer with a wave of her hand. "No, thank you Mr. Agreste, I'm quite full." To prove her point, Marinette wiped the napkin over her mouth.

"Then, I assumed you're ready for our talk?"

"I am"

/MLB/

Adrien's eyes widened as Gabriel led Marinette to his office, and he never let's anyone in unless it's an important meeting.

Something is up

He crept behind them, and immediately rushed over as the door closed.

He leaned over the door, catching a muffled conversation.

"What are they even talking about?" Adrien asked Nathalie, who stood silently next to the door.

Apparently Gabriel and Marinette were inside, with Nathalie waiting outside, watching Adrien's move to hear the conversation.

(Inside)

"Ms. Cheng, I see that my son is apparently close to-"

"Me? I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I already know what you want to talk about. It's about Adrien, isn't it?"

Gabriel raised his brows, she was certainly straightforward.

"Yes, and I am actually amaze that you manage to tone this ridiculous phase he's in." Both of them look at the photo of Adrien at the side. "Sometimes, he comes home with a smile and I have noticed that he, in times, lends a hand to caretakers and taking classes and I have suspected that it was from someone, and after seeing both of you in a rumourous magazines and articles, that's when I knew that it was probably you," Gabriel finished, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for looking after him."

Marinette flushed, "Er, I-I don't actually, look after him all the time, I just simply scold him when he does something wrong. But really," Marinette looked away, staring at Adrien's picture on the wall with a smile, Gabriel noticed, "Adrien's a good guy and I don't think that he intentionally does bad things. He's just troubled and-" Marinette brightens and points a thumbs up at herself, "I'm here to help me!"

Gabriel smiles, and this time Marinette noticed it was genuine. "Thank you, Ms Cheng, and since summer's almost near, I have an offer."

/MLB/

Adrien paced around the halls, Nathalie rolling her eyes, every so often when he audibly groans and stumps his feet.

The door opened Adrien stop and pull Marinette out the doorstep. Gabriel following behind her.

"Mari! Are you alright? Did you not almost die because of the most treacherous evil lair you came across?!" Adrien asked dramatically, holding her shoulders. Marinette and both Nathalie and Gabriel rolled their eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Adrien." Marinette pushed his grip and giggled. "What? Were you worried?" She teased.

He flushed, "O-Obviously, you're in a dark lair! Why wouldn't I be?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. Gabriel cleared his throat, catching the attentions of the two teens. Amusement glinted in his eyes.

"Ms. Cheng, it's getting late and as I promised to your parents, The Gorilla and Adrien will take you home."

Adrien glared at his Father and back to Marinette.

What were they even talking about?

/MLB/

The whole ride to the limo was all about Adrien asking Marinettr continuously about his father's talk to her.

"What were you talking about?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"Mmm"

"Mari..." Adrien whined. Marinette just wanted it to keep it a surprise, at least until they arrive to her house.

At last, The Gorilla halted in their back door. Adrien opened the door for her, grumbling.

As soon as she was out, Adrien followed.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you home, duh," he remarked.

"The walk is just five steps, Adrien." Marinette deadpanned.

"I'm that gallant, Marinette." She chuckled.

"Fine, since you're being gallant, like walking a girl home, when her home is just five steps away. Then I'll tell you what your dad told me," she said, and boy Adrien was that eager.

"What is it?"

She giggled at his eagerness, "Well, he talked about how helpful I am that I'm toning done your bad boy phase," she flushed, "that you're being nice, and attends class four days in a row now, and that you sometimes lend a hand in simplest things..." she trailed off blushing.

He flushed, "I-It's not a phase!" He denied. "And was it only that?" He asked, averting his eyes.

"Nope and I have a feeling that we're gonna be seeing each other frequently this summer" she said, catching his questioning look.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still confused.

"Oh you'll see..."

Author's Note:

I hope this isn't rushed or anything. Anyways, Summer is almost near in this story and yes, expect beaches, Gabriel and Mari bonding and Love Square progress!

Fangirl Corner:

Have any of you seen PZPTH season finale? If so...OH MAH GASH MAH OTP HAS BECOME CANON!! It's penashi!! Honestly, Penn Zero is such a good underrated show and that needs more seasons! As a fanfic writer you can always have an unlimited source of worlds or events, like ML.

ML has akumas and akumas gives you a lot of possibilities on new Villains.

PZPTH has Multiverses, making you go into any world you want!

Thank you for reading and have a good day!


	13. Recklessness and Protectiveness

Hehe, I got this idea from Commander Candelle 919! Kudos for the awesome idea! ;p

/MLB/

"You know, you could've avoided all of this if you weren't being reckless!" Chat Noir snapped, dropping Marinette gently on her chaise, glaring at her.

Marinette spread her arms wide despite wincing at her wounded wrist, "There was nothing I could do. They needed help Chat!" She said, raising her voice to match Chat's.

Chat went to her bathroom - despite her protest -, and coming out carrying a first aid kit and placed it next to her. He gave a dramatic sigh, shaking his head, "You can be so stupid sometimes!" he almost growled as he began to open the kit, cleaning the wound with supplies.

"Stupid?" She repeated, pulling her wrist away from him despite wincing.

Chat sighed, grabbing her wrist back, continuing to fix thue wound.

"You should've done that," he softly said, placing a bandage over the wound.

Marinette averted her eyes away from him.

"Why are you so protective anyways,it's not like yo-you're m-my-" Marinette paused as Chat looked at her expectantly after wrapping the bandage.

"I'm not your what?"

She flushed, biting her lower lip.

"B-boyfriend." She finished shyly, face flushed.

Chat flushed, looking away, did she consider that she wanted to be her...?

No! That's ridiculous, his mind argued. Impossible! Marinette doesn't see him that way!

After an excruciating minute of silence with an aura of awkwardness around the silence.

Chat coughed catching her attention.

"I-I, don't be reckless!" His voice returned to normal, "Just don't go outside and stay here, I'll check on you after the akuma," Chat said.

Marinette pursed her lips, not knowing what to do.

She hung her head.

"I- Thank you, Chat," she murmured, bangs covering her eyes.

Chat looked at her with a smile, "You're welcome, princess," he gallantly bowed. His annoying ego was back. Chat climbed the ladder to her balcony.

Marinette raised her chin. "But that doesn't mean that it wasn't right to help people!"

Chat paused, looking over his shoulder and gave her a smirk. "I didn't say that princess, I just said you're reckless and you should take care of yourself, there's a lot of people who care about you," he said before opening the door and vanishing.

He peeked his head over the trapdoor, a cheeky grin and a hue of red on his cheeks.

"And of course, that means I'm one of those people, at the top of the list!" He said, before leaving.

Marinette flushed.

What does that even mean?

Author's Note:

A hundred followers?! *sniff,sniff* thank you!


	14. Attention

Marinette's been getting stared at lately, whispers surrounding everywhere she goes and most importantly muffled squeals when Adrien interacts or comes near her.

She tried her best to ignore but...

"Eek! Did you see what happened earlier?" A girl whispered to her friend while Marinette passed by, and it wasn't quite a whisper to her.

"I know right!" The other answered.

Marinette simply put a smile on her face, that imaginary vein popping out of her forehead.

'Keep it calm, Mari' She told herself, walking an even faster pace as the stares intensify.

Just as she kept walking, muffled squeals and footsteps can be heard behind her, with the scent of cheese mixed with some expensive cologne, she already knows who's behind her.

"What do you want, Agreste?" She asked, not even looking back.

Adrien smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he slides next to her.

"Calm down, Flower Head, don't get your petals in a twist," he commented teasingly.

"Stop calling me that," Marinette threatened.

Adrien's smile faltered. Moving an even faster pace he stopped in front of Marinette, ignoring her confused look.

"What're you doing?" She asked, a small blush emiting from her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, stopping her in the middle of the corridor, not even noticing the eyes that were on them.

"I-It's just, I'm bothered by the stares and gossip around, especially if it affects you too. I just don't know why they're staring at us," Marinette admitted, now blushing furiously.

"Well obviously, everyone thinks we're dating even though we're not," Adrien bluntly said, before flushing and mentally face palming himself, why did she made him answer the question himself?

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him, "Wh-what?"

"Tha-that's my opinion anyways, soIgottagobye!" Adrien sped off, leaving Marinette in his dust.

Marinette shrugged, before continuing her walk, but suddenly stopped. She took a glance around her surroundings - students gaped while others squealed - before flushing, covering her face with her arm walking faster.

Damn, shippers.


	15. Surprise Visit

Adrien sighed in contentment, arms behind his head as he slouched on the chaise lounge he asked to set up. Sunglasses rested on his eyes, wearing nothing but swimming trousers from his father's new collection.

His father made a new summer collection, summer collections mean more cooler clothes, summer collection means summer - hence the name - and summer means beaches and that's why he's here.

The sea was jewel-blue. The sky was like a curtain of silk. The waves were rippling gently. The sun shining brightly on him, closing his eyes and enjoying this peaceful bliss.

Until he was blocked by the sun and his glasses were taken off his face.

He bolts up, opening his eyes and glaring at the perpetrator. He didn't quite see first, it was blurry. He didn't even need to care who it was. "Hey, What gives? I was enjoying my peaceful summer..." He blinked multiple times, his vision getting clearer.

His jaws dropped at the perpetrator in front of him.

"Marinette?..."

/MLB/

Marinette's grin was smug, leaning on a bar counter as a grouchy Adrien approach her. Fresh from a photoshoot.

"Why are you even here?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes from the flashes. Seems like his father wanted the pictures to be more flashier. But seriously, on a hot and sunny day?

"Didn't your father tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm gonna be his intern this summer!" Marimette said excitedly, tilting her head up to watch the tufty clouds, before tilting her head down and meeting Adrien's fixed gaze on her. "And this is my first day, and he also invited me over here...so you won't get lonely," she teased, her gaze now fixed on a bunch of random kids passing by, ice cream in their hands.

Adrien hid his grin, did his father just? Did he? So he won't get lonely? This was probably the best thing his father has ever gave him!

His father gave him a friend for the summer.

His eyes widened, the grin he suppressed was shone brightly, clasping his hands together.

They can do anything this summer! And Marinette will be with him through the whole vacation! They could go on dates - one sided thought - watch anime, swim and eat ice cream. He could already imagine how it would be!

Unknown that the girl he was fantasizing about was right next to him.

"Um, are you alright?"

That seemed to snap him back to normal, glancing at a worried Mari, he flushed, avoiding eye contact.

"O-of course I'm alright!" He stammered, holding his chin high. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Marinette eyed him, before smiling back. "A-Alright then, I'll be right back, I'm gonna get us some ice cream," Marinette said, jogging to the nearest ice cream stand.

Once she was out of sight, Adrien allowed himself to slouch, sighing heavily.

That was a close one!

He spotted her talking to the vendor. Giggling as the vendor did a trick, making him smile.

It was going to be a long and enjoyable summer.

/MLB/

From afar, Gabriel and Nathalie watched the two interact.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Nathalie asked, sparring the two teens a glance.

"Yes, if there was anyone to bring back the old Adrien, then it's her, besides that, the girl has potential and she reminds me of someone," Gabriel said, his attention back to the teens, Nathalie followed.

/MLB/

"I've got the ice cream!" Marinette said, giving Adrien his chocolate cone and hers strawberry.

Adrien blushed. She remembered his favorite!

"Th-thanks!" Adrien took a quick lick, before he felt a stare.

"Wh-what are you staring at?" He asked, suddenly cautious at Marinette's mischievous glint in her eyes.

Without warning she took a dip in her ice cream and smudged it on his nose.

"He-hey!" He yelped in surprise, Marinette looking at him innocently.

He grinned, this is getting more interesting. He dip his fingers in the ice cream, smudging it on Marinette's face.

She squealed, before running off. Adrien followed behind her. Both of them laughing.

/MLB/

Nathalie found herself smiling.

They're perfect for each other.

Reminding her of another couple, she spared a glance at Gabriel, thinking of him and his wife.

Just like father and son.

Author's Note:

Just a few days of school and we already have piles of homework!

Anyways, you'll see more summer fun :-P and I hope you guys know what Nathalie meant in "Just like father and son" ;-)

Thank u for the 100 follows! And those who reviewed and favourite!


	16. Summer Fun

Adrien yawned slouching on the patio chair. In front of him, the waves were carelessly dribbling onto the sand. He felt, sticky. Thanks to the plethora of make-up and the blazing heat of the sun.

Moist whispers into the breeze, his eyelids fluttering closed as he breathes in the briny aroma. It was peaceful to say the least. The squeals and giggles of children playing and the obvious argument of his father and photographer deafened as he relaxed.

The heat of the sun glinted on his face. Mixed with the breeze, it wasn't a bother. He felt curling in the sun. He needs to sleep, no. He needs a cat nap. He needs...

"Marinette."

He mentioned, opening one eye open. The bluenette staring at him oddly. Without opening his eyes, he could sense the presence of the bluenette. By the smell of flowers and it was sorta an instinct for him.

She smiled teasingly, twisting her lips a little upward and glancing down at him through her lashes.

"Ooh, looks like someone's grumpy," she teased, Adrien deadpanned at her. Truth is, he was not mad at all. Just a bit frustrated that he can't do anything to stop those butterflies in his stomach.

He sighed, swinging his legs as he sat on the patio chair.

"What do you want?" He asked, rather rudely. Staring blankly at the distance, his eyes avoiding her.

Marinette huffed at his rude tone, being nice and cute - to him - does not work at all. So, thanks fo much Alya, she sarcastically thought. Brooding at Alya's own persuasion to be cute and nice to him during an outing, could at least change his bad mood.

And boy, did she regret it.

"Nothing, your father wanted me to accompany you, he said - as I qoute "Go accompany Adrien, he needs a little smile once in a while," I'm done with my work anyways." Was he dreaming? Did his father said that? Spending time with Marinette! Approved by his father?

"Did he, did he really-"

"Yes, he did," she answered immediately, "he really cares about you Adrien, he only-" Adrien suddenly stood up, grinning mischievously as he grabbed Marinette's arm. Dragging her along with him leading her to the open space.

"What are you-, where are we going?" She asked as his pace quickens, dodging past people and food carts.

"Adrien!" She exclaimed, yet it was deaf to his ears.

Her cheeks puffed, her arms were already tired from his grasp. Where the heck were they going?

He released her hand as soon as they arrived on a palm tree. Creating a cool shade underneath.

"Adrien!" Marinette panted, resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath from running. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around the quiet place.

Adrien leaned over the palm tree. "Thought we need to get away from all the noise."

"Noise? There's no-" He raised a brow.

"Fine, it's noisy, but at least we could see people, rather than here, where it's lonely and secluded!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Adrien felt a vein popping out his forehead. Seriously...this girl.

"What do you count me as?" He question, she really wasn't lonely. He was right there beside her.

She tilted her head. "Count you as what?"

"Ugh, nevermind."

Silence soon fell, the clashing waves and the breeze was the only thing they'd heard. Everything seems at east. Peaceful, even! Everything rested in comfortable silence, even though they're polar opposites. They always seem to be in sync, Marinette noticed, sparring a glance at Adrien, who's gaze was glued at the clashing waves.

Everything was at peace. Or that's what Adrien could claim.

"I want ice cream." Nevermind.

He peered to her narrowing his eyes, "You ate gallons yesterday and the day you arrived, heck you even wasted the ice cream on me, aren't you full from eating ice cream?"

She shook her head, a bit bashfully, twisting her fingers. "Er, no? Ice cream is my life! And we're at the beach, Adrien! Try having fun once in a while," she exclaimed her hands spread out, gesturing the beach.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and try not to get fat."

"Shut up!" She screeched.

/MLB/

They manage to get near one of the ice cream carts. And to get their ice cream, they had to wait. Due to the heat and location. A lot of people lined up for the ice cream.

And much to Adrien's annoyance and frustration. They had to end their time together, alone. Just to by ice cream. But at least it was for a good purpose, and if she's happy - he glanced down at her, who patiently waited - then he's happy. He'd go anywhere with her.

Marinette suddenly perked up, hearing a wail from the distance. She peered at Adrien, who didn't seem to care much, staring blankly at the distance with a rather bored expression, she rolled her eyes.

There it was again. She glanced around, the voice or wail seemed very distressed. She looked around the place, which soon caught Adrien's attention. "Mari?" He questioned.

"Adrien, do you hear that?" She asked, placing a hand on his chest.

"Hear what?"

"There it is again! I-I think it sounds like someone's crying!"

He placed both hands on her shoulders. He could smell her flowery scent. "Flower Head, maybe it's just your ears playing with you," he assured. In the inside, he was having a mini freak out and a celebration. For one, he's touching his shoulders and two, he's so close to her sweet smelling hair.

Marinette slapped both of his hands, prompting his hands to let go. He grumbled slightly.

"Oh no, Adrien! Look! I-It's a kid! That's where the sound came from!" She pointed at a bluish haired boy who was at a distance from them crying. No one even noticed the poor thing!

"It's not like it's our child, so we have no business with it." He mentally blushed. Really, Agreste? Children?!

Marinette puffed her cheeks - a trait he recently discovered whenever she's annoyed or mad - and it was really cute. "If you're not helping me with him then, I'll go by myself!" She shouted, cutting through a line of people and jogging over to the boy.

Adrien sighed exasperated, face palming. She was going to be the death of him. Before he could exit the line. He felt stares and coos.

He glared at the random people who just watched the scene. He blushed furiously. "Don't you people have jobs?!" He exclaimed.

"It's summer vacation." One called out.

"Yeah! And we're on the beach!"

Thr majority of people nodded. He groaned face palming for the second time.

"You know what? I don't care!" He raised his hands up, exiting the line. He could still feel the stares and coos.

Damn people.

/MLB/

Marinette found the little boy, wearing nothing but his swimming trunks a floaty.

She crouched down to the height of the boy. "Hey there little guy, are you lost?" She questioned softly.

The boy nodded, his tears now coming to a halt.

"Well, I'll help you find your parents. I'm Marinette, what's your name?" She asked, reaching a hand to the boy.

"I-I'm Lucas," the boy answered shyly.

"Alright then Lucas! I'll help you find your parents, is that alright?" She asked, giving Lucas a warm smile.

He nodded, his tears now gone.

"Now where did you last see your parents?" She inquired. "I'm sure they're just here some-"

"There have you been," Adrien said, placing a hand on the crouching teen.

"Adrien!" She gasped, "You could at least warn me!" She glared, as the blond rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," - he glanced to the boy staring at them with wide eyes - "We could hand just hand him to the authorities and let's be on our way, shall we?" Adrien suggested as he continued to walk away, not until Marinette grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

"Not until we find his parents!"

"It's his problem not ou-" She growled, glaring at him. And to say, he was really frightened. He could see his soul in her eyes.

He cleared his throat nearing the child, he gave him a hearty smile. "I'm Adrien! Let's go find your parents, so where have you last seen them?"

Lucas could only give him a shaky direction, pointing to a nearby stand. He was just amazed how a person can quickly change with just a glare. Marinette sorta reminds him of her mom. Where she could command her dad with a single look.

And to say, Adrien didn't leave until they found Lucas' parents. Marinette wouldn't let him anyway.

/MLB/

Adrien grumbled making his way to the tents. Apparently it was almost home time and he spent half his day finding Lucas' parents rather than spending the entire day with Marinette. And yet here he was was, standing near the tents, waiting for Marinette to finish changing. His father asked him to stick with Marinette throughout the whole packing. She was - as he quoted "Reliable that I wouldn't have to order Nathalie to babysit you."

"Let's help the child, she says. Let's buy him ice cream, she says," he continued grumbling, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Adrien, if you make a face like that I'm sure it'll stick," Marinette remarked, exiting the tent now wearing a...a Chat Noir dress?!

His jaw dropped. The dress itself was knee length, black and had a green belt around the waist. A cursive golden cat on the top. The cat clearly looked like him. And it just made him swoon at the thought of her wearing even more of these!

"Um Adrien? Hello? Earth to Adrien?" She waved a hand over his face, snapping him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?

He coughed, covering his mouth. "I-It's nothing really, just erm, spacing out." Silence yet again passed by them. A bit awkward.

He glanced over to her. "Yo-you look gr-great in that," he complimented, averting his eyes from her.

"Th-thank you," she muttered. "I've always wante to wear this, and I guess I had the opportunity today." Always?! She should definitely wear more Chat outfits every day!

"So did you have fun today?" He suddenly asked.

Marinette tilted her head, smiling. "I thought I was going to be the one to ask that!" She giggled, "But I had fun, thanks for having me Adrien," she shyly said.

"Y-yeah, I think I should be the one to thank you that-" he looked down. "Truth is, whenever I'm with you I-I alwa-"

"Adrien, Marinette it's time to go," Nathalie called out from the limo, opening the door for them.

"Alright Nathalie! We're coming," Marinette called back, using her hands as a microphone.

She turned to face Adrien, "What was it you were about to say?" She asked.

Adrien gave her a fake smile, "I-It's nothing Marinette, le-let's just go."

"Alright then!" Marinette happily exclaimed, leading the way.

Adrien slouched hands on his pockets, looking back at the tent. He didn't know whether to feel annoyed or sad. But whichever it is,

He lost his chance to tell her.

He reached inside the limo, where Marinette was babbling about the day. While Adrien sat, his hand rested on his cheek, looking out the window unamused. It seemed as if there was something in his mind, Nathalie noticed.

She glanced between the two. Marinette happily babbling while Adrien sulked. Theu were indeed polar opposites.

It seems like things are about to get interesting

 **Author's Note:**

N **ext chap won't be about summer, it's time for school for them. Anyways, see the little jokes I hid there?**


	17. Wondering

**Somehow, after a long hard read on this fic. This fic is cliche af.**

 **/MLB/**

Alya sometimes wondered about Marinette's taste in men. She understands having a crush on a… _delinquent_ is normal. But him, Adrien Agreste? She'd like to laugh for whoever has the right mind to actually fall or like him more than just a friend. But then again, since when did Chloe had the _right_ mind to do anything?

She chuckled at the thought. Glancing to her best friend, who sewed the hem of her soon to be dress. Though Alya insisted Marinette to not make her anything from her design. But the girl was stubborn, far too stubborn. The orange silk fabric she used was perfect and everything from neckline to skirt was made from scratch. Rolled up fabrics to this beautiful dress. Marinette is good, far too good. Alya well be damned to actually deserve a best friend like this.

Marinette's far too good. And there's no way she's letting Agreste take her away. Marinette deserves someone better than a whiny wanna be bad boy. She humph at the thought earning the attention of a well concentrated Marinette, who gave her a tilt of the head, confusion written on her features.

Alya took a deep breath before letting it out. Somehow, her thoughts wanted to mouth.

"Why do you like Agreste, Marinette?" The words spilled from her mouth.

Marinette stiffened, sewing came to a halt, where the needle in between the fabric. It was obvious she wasn't quite prepared to hear a question like that. A light blush illuminated from her cheeks.

"I don't like him, no I like him but not in a more than friends, but you know! The-" Marinette babbled her eyes wondering around. Alya, already knew the look.

"-but, I guess it's hard to resist a bad boy who's a good man."

"…even a wannabe?"

Marinette grinned, the laugh ready to spill out.

"Pfft, yes, even wannabes."

They looked at each other with huge grins. Eyes watering from the held laugh before bursting out.

Laughter died down a bit. Alya recovered from her laughing, while Marinette was still releasing giggles. Alya smiled, truly Marinette has got it bad.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hamilton may or may not be an inspiration for this.** **oh well on the side note I'm back! :)**


	18. Roles

In a dark room, Adrien sat crossed leg on the chair. He propped his chin on his hand, eyes glimmering as he gave the pair a half lidded gaze.

"P-Please Mr. Adrien! It's only once!" The brunette pleaded.

"Yeah!" Her companion cried beside her. "You're the perfect person for the role!"

"It's a waste of time," Adrien scoffed, looking away from the pair.

They sighed, it was no use. No matter how much they pleaded. "I-It's alright, we'll find someone else," the girl stuttered. The pair began to walk away from the blond.

"What are we gonna tell Marinette?" The boy whispered, as they headed out of the dark room.

"Marinette?" He implored, gone was his suave posture as he grip the handle of the chair, he released a cough and turning away from the pair, hiding his curious and widened eyes. "What about her?"

"Oh, Marinette?" the girl affirmed, Adrien rolled his eyes, she flinched. "Ah yes, she's the lead for the play and we-we were wondering i-"

"Yes!" The pair flinched from his sudden outburst. Adrien's eyes widen from his actions and coughed. "I mean, I'll do it."

The pair seemed shocked, too shocked. Just a second ago, he was refusing the offer, now he accepts it without a second thought with the mention of someone's (namely Marinette) name.

They grinned, looking at each other with the same realization. "Practice starts tomorrow after school," the boy jabbered hiding his grin. "Also, try catching Marinette, since she has your script."

Adrien briskly nodded, a light blush on his cheek, avoiding their knowing looks. "Yeah, sure whatever."

"Alright then, we'll see you at practice," the girl said her grin was still present on her face from her observation. She and her companion left the room quickly.

After they left, Adrien wheezed. Stretching his arms and legs, before sagging down on the chair. Looking cool is tough, he mentally noted. He took his gaze around the dimly lit room, which was a closet, the only light was from outside. A chair was placed in the center of the room, the closet itself was dimly lit, that from outside the closet the only thing you can see was the floor and everything around it was dark. The chair and person completely hidden.

He rubbed his eyes, tired from the darkness. He stood up while pondering if joining the play was a good thing. He walked out from the room.

"Roaming in the dark again Agreste? What a creep."

He flinched from the voice behind him, whipping his head to glare at the culprit. Brown hair and glasses. Oh it's her, again, he thought bitterly.

He snickered. "Yeah right, I was just agreeing to request, like the ever so thoughtful me would do. They're so cute when they're desperate."

Alya shuddered, "Creep," she stated.

He glared at her, "It's called being cool, Cesaire."

"Since when were you cool?"

"Oh shut up!" He snapped, walking away from her. Alya smirked, another daily to do list checked.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've been writing too much Alya and Adrien. I guess I just love their banter in this AU! Imagine their banter as Chat and Rena Rouge**.

T **hank you for those who reviewed, favourite and followed! It helps me a lot! Just looking at the reviews gives me strength! :)**


	19. Soul Mates

He has an odd mind.

At least he thinks so, Adrien thinks that all these random thoughts are one of the main purpose of the mind, to have imagination.

Plagg said he's weird. Plagg said a lot of things weird. He didn't believe what he said though. Remembering the other weird things Plagg had said. From hair made of Camembert to fish made of Camembert. They were both weird.

Still he wishes that these "imaginations" would come true. Randomly enough, he had thought of a world where whatever you write or feel on your skin, your soul mate would feel it too. You can communicate with your soul mate by doodling on your arm and them replying back. It was a fun (and weird) thing to imagine.

Everyone would have a soul mate. Juleka would be Rose's (he thinks they're cute together), Ivan would be Myléne's, and (oh god) Cesaire would be Nino's (she's his best friend's crush after all) and the rest would be paired up with theirs. And for him, it would be Marinette. He started doubting it, maybe in this world. Marinette wouldn't be his soul mate. What if he was soulless, no wait, soul mateless (was that even a real word). He would be one of those people born without a soul mate. Just like his father.

Truly, in a world where he and Marinette were soul mates he could see their day to day routines. She could have several bruises from time to time, due to her clumsiness (Nathalie and his father would have a heart attack). He chuckled at the thought. He would often have flowers or even notes doodled on his arm (he wouldn't mind) and they could have conversations from any time of the day.

He grinned at the odd world he made. But then again, it was only an imagination. A dream perhaps.

His eyes began to close.

/MLB/

"Adrien, time to wake up. It's time for school," Nathalie's voice echoed outside knocking at the mahogany door.

Adrien groaned, jeez not again. He rubbed his eyes and rolled to his side. He spent a minute or so staring blankly in the open space."Nathalie, I'll be there," he told her, as he began to stand up, still feeling hazy from his sleep.

He grabbed whatever clothes that was prepared for him and went to the bathroom, with long hard steps.

He left his room feeling fresh. Ignoring the glare of his father's assistant as he made his way to the kitchen. Sizzling and the smell of all kinds breakfast wafted about.

He pulled a chair over and began to fork his food. Pulling his phone out and scrolling over the messages, paying no attention to Nathalie's schedule for him.

"Adrien, I advise that you hurry up. You only have 10 minutes left until-"

He rolled his eyes, pushing himself from the table. "yeah, yeah." He grabbed his messenger bag and dashed outside, leaving his trail of dust.

Time flew by fast. Adrien didn't even know when he got to school and was seated on his desk, Nino beside him as Ms. Bustier began her lesson.

He was puzzled. He turned around to see everything normal, except some of them focused more on their wrist than at the class. Weird, he thought.

"Psst, bro." He turned and saw Nino showing his arm to him, shoving his arm close to his face. Intent on showing whatever was on his arm "Look what Alya sent me," he said.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Nino, confused on why his best friend was practically shoving his arm in his face, that is until he caught a sight of orange.

"Wha-what's this?" He asked, grabbing Nino's arm and inspecting the doodle, which was a tiny fox. Nino stared at him blankly, as if he forget something. He glanced back on the tiny doodle on the arm he held. He then stared at his best friend's deadpan look.

No it couldn't be, could it?

"Seriously dude? Did'ya forget what soul mates are? No, did you forget Alyaa was my soul mate?" Nino asked, Adrien didn't know if he was being serious or joking. He stared back and looked on the tiny fox, he didn't know how to feel about this? Was he serious, or-

The doodle on Nino's arm changed.

( **What the hell are you two talking about, Adrien looks like he realized how big a wannabe he is.)**

Adrien read the changing text, rolling his eyes at another insult Alya sent to him and no he very much isn't a wannabe.

He grabbed Nino's arm, earning a "hey" in protest. He grabbed a marker from Nino's hand and wrote back.

( **Yeah right, aren't you tired of saying the same thing?)**

He smirked as he heard the snort from behind him. He already hears marker popping from its cap.

( **cut my soul mate some slack, why don't you scribble on your own)**

He re-read again her reply again She did mean arm, right? Gripping on Nino's arm hard. So-soul mate? Did he have one?

He felt a small tickle on his arm and froze. He didn't dare look down. After the light tickle ended, he looked down slowly. Shocked from all the revelation today.

( **hi :)**

He knows that handwriting anywhere. Slowly he glanced back, unaware of the weird looks Nino gave him.

Marinette waved at him with a small. Doodling onxe again in his arm. He watched her, as if the same handwriting wasn't enough evidence.

After the light tickle ended he gazed back down on his arm. He gaze back down on his arm.

( **are u alright? u look as if u just saw a ghost? ooh is our resident "bad boy" speechless?)**

Okay, she didn't need to add quotation marks on his title. But she really was his soul mate.

"Alright, class dismiss." He glanced back to his teacher. He didn't even notice that they were having a class. It seemed as if it was just the four of them in the room. Alya, Nino, Marinette and him.

He watched as his classmates made their way out the room by pairs. He saw Nino leave with Alya latched to his arm. Nino didn't even leave a goodbye. Wait, if Alya's with Nino then-

Adrien felt a poke at his back. He turned around to lay eyes on Marinette, smiling at him. Was it just him, or was that one of those girly anime smiles.

"Heya, soul mate!" Marinette exclaimed, smiling at him. Was he hearing things or did she just say soul mate?

"Adrien, let's go. We have a date today." D-date?

"Wh-what?"

Her face softened, reaching her hand to touch his cheek. "Adrien, don't tell me you're doubting you're my soul mate again?" Marinette implored. She knows? Wait, she shouldn't know. "Stop thinking all those negative thoughts and know that you are my soul mate and I am yours. We'll be together forever and nothing will break our bond."

Was he dreaming right now? He thinks he is because the soul mate world was something he created on his mind. But whatever, as long as he can hear all those sweet words from Marinette then he's in heaven.

She pulled her cheek away from him, and smile, tucking her two arms behind her back and smiled at him. A sudden breeze passed by and made Marinette's pigtails flutter in the wind as she smiled him.

He stared awestruck. This truly feels like a dream.

He moved to her slowly until their toes were touching. Marinette closed her eyes, he closed his and he leaned in. His nose suddenly twitched.

Adrien pulled back, opening his eyes. Marinette's sweet and adorable face was no longer there, but a block of Camembert as its head.

"Camembert!"

/MLB/

Adrien woke up with a gasp, sitting upright on his bed. He felt something stinky and sticky on his head. He groaned at the realization that it was Plagg's stinky Camembert.

He glimpse at the light peaking from out of his window. He rubbed his temples. He was right. It was a dream all along. A very horrible yet amazing dream. Up until Marinette smiles at him before a block of Camembert pops out of nowhere.

Adrien wishes to never see Camembert ever again.

 **Author's Note:**

 **An AU in an AU? *gasp* what will we think of next? :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Where have you been?**

 _I took a break from fanfiction to focus on my studies and half of it was because of procrastination and laziness. Thank you for asking! :)_

 **Thank you all for reviewing, favourite, and follow! :)**


	20. Warmth

Marinette shivered as the cold breeze passed. As if on instinct she moved closer to emitting warmth. Their sides weren't touching, her skin hovered a few centimeters from his.

"Cold?" He asked, without a second thought, he took off his jacket, handing it over. She hesitated at first, fingers hovering from the jacket before he shoved it to her. "Better take it." She smiled at his kind offer, wrapping the jacket around her. It was warm, she thought, and smelled like him.

Adrien glanced at Marinette before turning the other way once she noticed him staring.

The atmosphere was awkward yet comfortable at the same time. Was there such a thing? He didn't even know why he ended up with flower head over here. He was just taking a stroll at the park until he saw her sitting alone on the bench. And it wasn't because he was desperate to spend time with her, what are you talking about?

"So..." he started off, looking around anywhere but her. "Wh-what brings you here?" Geez, way to start a conversation, Adrien.

"I'm waiting for Alya, she said we would meet here for the project, but I guess I'm too early," she answered, itching the jacket. "What about you?" she asked, smiling at his direction. For once, they weren't bickering. He, was always the one to start it anyways. He cringed at the thought.

"Well, I sorta escaped from the Gorilla's and Nathalie's clutches and I don't have anything to do, so I thought a stroll would be nice," he answered, and no it was not because he heard Nino mention something about his girlfriend meeting up with Marinette.

"Stroll? But it's way too cold out," she giggled, wrapping the jacket around her tightly.

"It's a bit cold out to be meeting for a project too," he replied back, he saw her pause from the corner of his eye, yep, he was once again right.

She shrugged, "I guess so, but we have to go buy some stuff for the project and Alya said she's near by."

"O-oh alright," he replied lamely. They sat there in silence watching the passersby.

Wait, if it means they're alone. It's a perfect time to ask Marinette out! He's been preparing this moment. They could go out for smoothies or ice cream after school! Nino's gonna be so proud.

"Hey Marinette, do you want to-"

"Marinette!"

At the mention of the name, they both turn to see Alya jogging to them wearing an orange coat and papers in hand. "Girl, sorry for being late I had-" she paused, eyeing the person next to her.

"Agreste," she affirmed.

"Cesaire."

Their staring would've become a staring contest if it wasn't for Marinette, snapping her fingers in front of them.

"Alya, you're here, Adrien was just passing by and he saw me. He let me borrow his jacket, because I didn't wear enough layers," she said standing up. Adrien suddenly felt cold without her beside him.

Alya snorted, "Passing by, huh?"

"Shut up."

Marinette tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "What was it you were going to say Adrien?" she asked, looking at him questioningly shrugging off the jacket. Alya, grinned. Please don't tell him that Cesaire heard the exchange.

"Er, never mind." He stood up, and backed away from them.

"You sure, Adrien?" Alya teasingly mocked, smirking at his way. Now he was pretty sure he was about to sprint.

"Adrien, what about your jacket?" Marinette called out.

"You can keep it!" He shouted back, now that he was far away from them. "Return it in class! I-I gotta go! Bye!" He was now running, he doesn't really care where he's going, but he definitely was now in an alley.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

He panted lightly, placing his hands on his knees. Plagg popped up from his pocket, munching on a small piece of Camembert. "Well, that was pathetic."

"Shut up."

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

"He's weird, isn't he?" Alya remarked playfully swiping through her phone. Marinette stared to where he ran off. Clutching the jacket in her hands.

"Yeah, but I think he's sweet." Alya snorted. "If he quits that weird bad boy wannabe gig."

"Agreed."

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

"Okay, let me get this straight. You had a chance to ask Marinette out. But apparently, Alya cock blocked you and pfft- That's pathetic man, really."

Nino's laugh blared through his phone, as he lay face down on his bed.

"Shut up."

"Are those the only words you know, Agreste?" A new voice said from the phone, he instantly recognized that. He lifted his face from the bed.

"Alya?!"

"The one and only, bae."

"Hey, I thought I was your bae."

"You are, forever and always-"

"What is Alya doing there?!" He asked, disgusted and happy at their pda.

"It's date night, man," Nino responded.

He planted his face on the pillow, groaning. Of course, Alya had to be there to torment his life.

"I'll talk to you later, Nino, Alya," he said, hissing at Alya's name.

"Sure thing."

"Also,-" Alya started. "You really need to man up if you want to ask Marinette out." Seriously, Alya knows about that too?!

"Shsut upff," came his muffled reply. Alya laughed.

"See you later, dork."

"Whatever, nerd."

 **Author's Note:**

 **hi and please don't kill me**

 **lol, I'm not abandoning this story, I'm just veryyy lazy. thank you for the lovely reviews, follows, and favs! mira loves you all 3**


	21. Pining

Alya took a deep breath simply enjoying her surrounding. Upon miles and miles of trees and grass. The smell was relaxing. The trees were scattered as a large area in the middle was bare from the trees. She could hear the rustling of the nearby creek. She exhaled.

As much as the others would say she was that obsessed with technology and phones. Alya is not _that obsessed._

An understatement, but it was nice to lay off the phones and social media once in awhile and enjoy nature. Beautiful, natural and a good place to capture aesthetic photos nature.

She isn't going to lay off the picture taking though. One of the reasons why she immediately said yes to a camping trip with the Dupain-Chengs. It was their monthly weekend break. Where they would close down the bakery and travel somewhere to just relax.

This was the first in a long time Alya had been in one. She also brought along Nino. Who also brought along Adrien, who apparently has a "clear weekend".

Alya scoffed at the idea at first. Thinking that he was using this as an excuse to see and spend time with Marinette.

Then again, it was nice. They were a group, a squad, and they had shirts. ("No Alya we do not need a squad shirt, a group whatever you call it," Marinette said firmly one time when she asked her. "Besides, we aren't that close yet, we'll just have to see, I guess.") It was nice to have everyone together.

It was purely Marinette's idea for a camping trip. They settled for somewhere outside the city. A well known camping spot. It was just the Dupain-Chengs, Nino, Adrien and her. For one night and one day.

When they arrived Alya immediately took in smelling and feeling nature.

"What are you doing Cesaire?" Agreste asked beside her holding a bag of marshmallows. She flinched at his sudden arrival. She hated when he does that.

"Just relieving the stress with nature. Don't you do that sometimes? It's quite helpful concerning your apprently busy schedule."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, I came here because I have nothing to do and Nino pretty much begged," he grinned as he heard the protest from Nino himself.

Alya snorted, "Yeah right, you're only here for a certain someone who smells like, okay what was it you call her?" She asked smugly, she feigned innocence placing her finger on her chin as if she was thinking very deeply. "Oh right," she leaned closer to him, her grin was still on her face and it was wider. "...flowers."

Adrien flushed, his entire face was pink."Okay that does it! Alya you are so dead right-," he said as he swiped his hand to her, attempting to hit her with he bag of marshmallows.

Alya avoided the treat, before looking over his shoulder with the grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh look! Marinette needs help with her bag!"

Like the whipped and gullible boy he was. He turned around, and immediately saw her struggling with a few bags from the trunk of the car.

Alya counted for three seconds and Adrien was no longer there with her and was heading to the direction of the struggling Marinette. Trying and failing to look like he was jogging when actually he was running at her in full speed.

"Whipped~," she called out to him. Adrien flipped her off.

Like the dork he was, he slid beside Marinette and grabbed the bag that almost fell off.

He mustered the most charming smile he had, "Need help?"

Marinette shook her head, and grabbed the bag from him and stacked them up, there were three, the stack of bags on her arms was as tall as her head, yet she carried it with such ease.

"Thanks, but I can handle this," she said to him with a smile and proceeded to walk right past him to where her parents were setting up the tents.

Adrien watched her impressed and curious. He jogged up to her. "Are you sure?" He asked again, eyeing the bags on her hands. "I mean, I can always carry one of them."

Marinette stopped in her tracks and stared at Adrien with narrow eyes, suspicious and unbelieving it made Adrien flush. "Okay, why are you helping me all of the sudden?"

Oh shoot, he thought. Better be quick Adrien and make an excuse.

"Well yeah, you know how klutzy you are, and I don't want to see you get hurt-"

Marinette suspicion died down, her stare became teasing. "Oh, did the great and bad Adrien Agreste just told me that he cares about little 'ol moi?" She mocked gasped, almost slipping the bags in her arms.

"No!" Adrien denied immediately, his face flushed. "It's just that, the things might get hurt! No, I mean the things inside the bag could be damaged, and we don't want that," he stammered. "Speaking of which, what's inside of that bag flowers?" Adrien mentally patted himself on the back for he smooth change of subject.

Marinette ignored his stammering and settled on telling him what were the contents inside the bag. Putting a mental note to question ask him about what just happened.

From the distance, Alya and Nino sighed at he pathetic display in front of them.

"That's it. I don't know that guy," Nino said looking at Adrien with disappointment.

Alya rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing. "Sooner or later I swear to God I will shove both of them into a-a closet! Lock them inside until they both realize how dense and frustrating they are."

Nino shook his head at her idea. "Nah, that won't work. They'll just suffer in silence the entire time. They're too dense for that. We need something that would literally slap them in the face that they both like each other."

Alya agreed at that. They both stood their in silence, still looking over the hopeless duo. Then an idea struck to Alya.

"Wait," she grabbed on Nino's arm making him look at her. "That's not exactly a bad idea." Nino glanced around nervously, suddenly frightened by the look on her face.

"We need to slap them with the truth!"

"H-how exactly do we do that?"

Alya giggled, draping an arm around Nino leaning into him which made him flush. "Oh Nino, Nino, Nino, just you wait. Let's just give them one last time to pine for hopelessly pine for each other."

The couple watched Marinette and Adrien, who finally reached to where Tom and Sabine are and gave them the bags. Marinette carried the bags since she wanted to prove to Adrien that indeed she can carry them without tripping. Leaving Adrien in a state of disappointment and awe.

"Wait, we're not actually going to slap them are we?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alya: we must be in the woods with THIS MUCH PINING GOING ON**  
 **Nino: we are in the woods alya**

 **Something that I wanted to add but didn't.**

 **"Yeah right, you're only here for you-know-who," Alya said.**

 **Adrien snorted "Who? Voldemort?"**

 **you don't know how much I suffered while reading my own fics oof so! much! editing!O.o anyways thank u for reading!**


End file.
